


Love you till the end of the world

by Asyouwishmycaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, CS AU, F/M, Heavy Angst, Oral Sex, Rockstar AU, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asyouwishmycaptain/pseuds/Asyouwishmycaptain
Summary: It’s been seven years since Emma turned down Killian’s proposal. She regretted it almost immediately, but it was too late: she had broken his heart and he hated it.Seven years later, Killian became a rock star, leader of The Rogers.Emma is a singer at the beginning, who performs with a mask to not be recognized.It’s been seven years since Emma broke their hearts, and they’re both fulfilling their lifelong dreams. They have achieved success, but they have no one to share it with.Will Emma still have time to win back Killian’s heart? Or does he have to fight to get it back?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the language, but English is not my native speaker... please correct me if you find any weirdness ^_^
> 
> I also apologize for the summary, I’m not great at making them... I hope the story is better!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my broken soul

“…and now on the stage of Music for Life one of the most successful bands of recent years… The Rogers are with us! Let’s give a big applause to these wonderful boys! The stage is yours, guys! Unleash our audience with donations! Ladies and gentlemen… The Rogers!”  
The boys took their place on the stage and after a quick wave of the front-man attacked immediately with one of their last hits.  
[…]

So wake up, wake up dreaming  
and lie here with me.  
Wake up, wake up dreaming  
and lie here with me.

Here we go,  
just lose control and let your body give in  
to the beat  
of your heart as my hand touches your skin.  
Is this love  
or just sexual desire?  
We're gonna start a fire

[…]

Taking chances in the back of your car  
we burn and on the radio is "Rockin' in a Free World"  
S.O.S., so obsessed,  
oh you make me such a mess.  
Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?

So wake up, wake up dreaming  
and lie here with me.

Here we go,  
just lose control and let your body give in  
to the beat  
of your heart as my hand touches your skin.  
Is this love  
or just sexual desire?

We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!  
We're gonna start a fire!

[…]

The audience was excited about the show that the five musicians were offering, accompanying the leader in singing, who dominated the stage with his charismatic and passionate personality, moving along the stage following the rhythm of the music. Behind him, a little more limited in the movements there were the guitarist, Graham, and the bassist, Robin. Even further back the keyboard player, Jefferson, and the drummer, Will, played passionately. The real star of the band however was the singer and songwriter, handsome, impetuous and dashing, Killian Jones represented the ideal of the seductive rock star and a bit bad-boy, always dressed in leather from head to toe. As usual, he wore tight black leather pants, half-undone combat boots, a black shirt with the first buttons unbuttoned and a leather jacket, also, of course, black. According to his fans, however, he could perform even in a ridiculous pajamas that the sensuality effect would not be lost, in fact, most of the attention was always paid to him stupidly beautiful face. He had dark hair, at first glance they could look black, but in reality they were of a dark brown that on anyone would seem anonymous and that it was perfect for him, accomplice the always ruffled appearance and that made you think that he had just come out of bed, and certainly not for sleeping. The locks fell on the forehead emphasized two eyes of an intense and unusual blue, underlined by a thick line of eyeliner. He had eyes that seemed able to peer into the soul of those facing him, further embellished by long dark eyelashes. The appearance was completed by soft and slightly fleshy lips, emphasized by a short beard with soft reddish reflections that betrayed his Irish origins.  
The song ended and immediately the band played the second piece, this time they played one of their very first hits.

Mayday, mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
they think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling.  
They're all around me circling like vultures,  
they wanna break me and wash away my colors,  
wash away my colors.

Take me high and I'll sing,  
oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay.  
We are one and the same,  
oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away,  
save me if I become  
my demons.

I cannot stop this sickness taking over,  
it takes control and drags me into nowhere.  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching, I can feel you out there

[…]

Take me over the walls below,  
fly forever, don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
when I become my worst enemy,  
the enemy.

[…]

The audience was more and more excited and wild, and even the people behind the scenes seemed to be hypnotized by the show. More than ten artists had already performed before these guys, but none of them had managed to involve the public as they had.  
When the second piece also finished, Killian approached the microphone auction, repositioning it on its own support, he went down to get a bottle of water waiting for him on the floor and, after drinking almost half, he approached the drummer to pick up his own guitar and then he went back to the microphone and spoke.  
“Hey everybody! Thank you for helping the success of this incredible charity event... now we’ll preview our next single, that will anticipate our new album… we really hope that you like it, even if it’s different from our usual songs… we are testing and this is what we composed.”

Nothin' goes as planned,  
everything will break,  
people say goodbye  
in their own special way.

All that you rely on  
and all that you can fake  
will leave you in the morning  
but find you in the day.

Oh you're in my veins  
and I cannot get you out,  
oh you're all I taste  
at night inside of my mouth,  
oh you run away  
'cause I am not what you found.  
Oh you're in my veins  
and I cannot get you out

Everything will change,  
nothin' stays the same  
and nobody here's perfect.

Oh but everyone's to blame,  
all that you rely on  
and all that you can save  
will leave you in the morning  
and find you in the day

[…]

The audience obviously remained silent, not knowing the song yet, but when it ended they exploded in a thunderous applause, that made the boys understand that they had hit the target even with that twist of style. Some people wiped their tears of emotion from the song and Killian’s voice, which he had shown in a softer and melodic guise, but always able to enchant.  
Killian made a small bow to his audience with a bright smile, before turning to companions with both thumbs raised as a sign of gratitude and appreciation for the excellent work done.  
The anchor went on stage, as the guys went out, to introduce the next artist.

“Wow, we just had an incredible show, don’t you think? This talent and charm will certainly bring this evening far beyond our expectations, and now, last guest of the evening this year’s musical revelation... ladies and gentlemen, here is the mysterious The Swan!”  
The audience screamed when the masked singer arrived on stage. She had achieved success for a few months, in part for her talent and in part for her mystery. She always performed in long, fluctuating white dresses and always wore a lace and feather mask that hid her face. No one knew her name and never disclosed any personal information. Another peculiarity was the declaration of love she made before every show. Always the same, as mysterious as she was, and destined for a love lost years before. And even that night, as soon as she sat down at the piano bench, she leaned toward the microphone to pronounce the precious words. “To you, always and forever. You are my beginning and my end. I will love you till the end of the world or time."

All of these lines across my face  
tell you the story of who I am,  
so many stories of where I've been  
and how I got to where I am,  
but these stories don't mean anything  
when you've got no one to tell them to,  
it's true.  
I was made for you

[…]

You see the smile that's on my mouth,  
it's hiding the words that don't come out  
and all of my friends who think that I'm blessed,  
they don't know my head is a mess.  
No, they don't know who I really am  
and they don't know what I've been through like you do  
and I was made for you.

[…]

Oh yeah, well it's true,  
I was made for you.

After the song, the young lady got up, made a shy bow and got off the stage. The audience was excited and moved by the beautiful song just heard, but the real emotional mess, which she was unaware of, was taking place behind the scenes.

***

The guys were sitting on the comfortable sofas in one of the small relax rooms behind the stage. On the wall hung a big screen that showed the performance. Will, Jefferson and Graham were chatting happily, while Robin was on the phone with his wife, Regina, who was also their manager, to ask her opinion about their performance. Killian watched the young presenter introduce the next artist. He’d heard of this girl, but he’d never seen her in person. He knew she was good and talented, but when he saw her something caught his attention. At first he did not understand why, but he had the impression of knowing her. And then she spoke, to make her romantic declaration, and the floor disappeared from under his feet. He couldn’t figure out how he hadn’t put all the pieces together before, but now it was all clear. Now he knew why he felt like he knew her. 'Cause he did, he knew her. The young singer was the girl who had broken his heart years before. When the thought was fixed in his mind he could not control his own reaction, and he struck the wall with a fist, wounding the knuckles of his left hand. The other guys went silent and approached him. It was Robin, who had just hung up, who spoke.  
“Killian? Mate, what’s happen?"  
“Fuck! Goddamn, bloody hell, damn! What the hell is she doing on that stage?!"  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Shit, Robin, look at her. Look at her and tell me you don’t know who that damn girl is!”  
Robin approached the screen to study the woman in white.

“Mate, I have no idea who she is.”  
Killian shook his head, looking at his wounded hand.  
“Sh-she’s Emma.”  
Without giving Robin, or one of the other boys, a chance to talk, he went out and slammed the door. The four musicians looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.  
“That sucks!” Burst out Graham. “You think he’s gonna be okay?"  
“I hope so. I really hope so." Robin whispered, still watching the screen.  
“Well, let’s hope this little moment gets him to write us some more excellent pieces” Will muttered, trying to lighten the tension.

Meanwhile, Killian was at exit stage, hiding from the audience, waiting for her. She had just set off, lifting gracefully the skirt of her dress, when she saw him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, looking at her grim.  
“Congratulations on your show! It was great, as usual! I’m a big fan!”  
“Really?!”  
“Of course! I’ve always followed you. That surprise you?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, Emma. You think I should be surprised?"  
She opened her eyes and mouth wide, but she tried to hide her reaction, feigning confusion.  
“Sorry… I don’t underst-“  
“Emma, take off your fucking mask and look me in the eyes. I think I deserve that at least, don’t I?"  
She bent her head for a few seconds, before she look back at him, while she took off her mask.  
“How’d you find out?”  
“You think I’m a total dick? Shit, Emma, you could have used a little more imagination. The Swan? Did you really choose that as your stage name?"  
“It was a cute nickname… don’t be so dramatic.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic?! Fuck! And those words, it’s some kind of sick game?”  
“A sick game? You think so little of me? That I would willingly do something to hurt you?”  
This time it was Killian’s turn to open wide his eyes. He was going to say something back when Robin approached them.  
“Guys, can you please talk about all this in one of the rooms? You risk someone out there hearing something.”  
“There’s nothing to discuss. We have solved.” Emma tried to get away, scared, when Killian stretched his arm to pick her up at the elbow and stop her.  
“Oh no, Swan, there’s a lot to discuss. And there’s much to explain. Now you come with me and tell me what the fuck this is about.”  
He pushed her into the first room, using strength and delicacy at the same time, and once inside he locked the door and leaned on it, crossing his arms. Emma was standing in the middle of the room, looking down at the floor. They remained silent for a few minutes, Killian looked at her grim and Emma engaged in studying the intricate decoration of the carpet under her feet.  
“I’m waiting for you to answer my questions… and fast enough, if you can, since I’d like to go home.”  
Emma remained silent, without lifting her eyes. Killian sighed, walking away from the door and sitting on one of the sofas. 

“Emma, please. Emma, please. Can we talk?”  
Finally she looked up and hooked to his eyes, tilting her head slightly,

“What’s to talk about? We haven’t seen each other in seven years, it’s not your affair.”  
He looked at her with his eyes wide open, feeling his anger in his chest.

“It’s not my affair?! Why did you say those words? My words, I’d like to remind you…”  
“Well, you are a great songwriter, you’ve always been good with words, so I took advantage…”  
“So you use my words, the words I said you when I asked you to be my wife to tell something to another man? Forgive me, but I think it’s mean to say the least.”  
Emma glanced back, blushing furiously.

“Emma…answer me!”  
“Those words are not for another man…”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“Those words are for you! That every show, every damn song, everything is for you!”  
Emma collapsed in tears on the couch. She looked at him and had to hold back hysterical laughter at his bewildered expression.  
“For-For me?”  
“Yeah, for you. Because I’m still in love with you, because I’ve always been in love with you, 'cause I screwed up and I lost you, so I used this declaration, yes, your words, to tell you that I love you and I will love you forever!”  
“I don’t know what to say…”  
“No need to say anything, I know you don’t love me anymore, it’s my fault, because I hurt you, it’s ok. Really. I didn’t want you to know, just to avoid this embarrassment. That’s why I wear a mask and use a stage name. I chose the nickname you gave me because I loved him, as I loved you and still love you.”  
Killian was watching Emma with an expression halfway between the shocked and the furious, to those who had observed externally he could also seem a bit ridiculous, with eyes and mouth wide open, but inside him raged a storm that he was not really able to handle.  
“Why didn’t you look for me years ago? If you’ve always had these feelings, why did you reject me?”  
“Because you wanted to give up the band and the music to get a better job. To take care of me. I couldn’t take away your dream. At some point in your life you would have started to have regrets and you would hate me for holding you back. You couldn’t see the mistake you were about to make, but I could see it. And given the success you’ve had, you’ve had, I was right. This was and is your way and your life. It wasn’t me.”  
“I can’t believe you broke up with me because of this. It’s true, I would have been looking for a better job, but I would never have given up music. We could have had it all, Emma. You could have been in this life with me, but you chose to make this decision on your own. Without a word to me. I would never have considered you an obstacle to my future, because I wanted you to be a part of it. But you decided my life without even asking me.”  
“I’m so sorry, I get it no-“  
“Do you have any idea how I spent those first few months? When you left me out of the blue after four years together? I really thought about quitting the band, giving up, so no, you didn’t choose for the best, Emma. You chose to break my heart without even telling me the real reason. If I’d known I’d have fought for you. For us. I wouldn’t let you go. But you preferred to tell me that you no longer loved me, that you now saw me as a brother and that you wanted to see other people and make new experiences. I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. Maybe you weren’t good enough for me…”  
Emma started sobbing again, as Killian got up and started walking around the room like a lion in a cage.  
“More than apologizing I can’t do, Killian… I’ll pay for this mistake all my life, I think it’s punishment enough, you don’t have to say these things that I know you don’t think.”  
He looked at her shaking his head, he seemed really broken.

“You made it clear that you don’t share these feelings, so why are you so upset? It’s been years and you’re a successful man, so I don’t think it’s really more import-“  
“No. Don’t even try to put it that way. Now I don’t feel anything for you anymore, but I’ve spent years suffering in silence. Years with a broken heart. Did you know that at some point I tried to kill myself? Did you know I was miraculously saved by Robin, who really understood a text I had written a few hours before I cut my wrists? If he was even five minutes late I’d be dead. Did you know that I drank as much weight that day to drown pain and fear? Did you know those facts? Of course not, which is why I’m angry and pissed at you. Because you’ve been a selfish bitch.”  
Emma watched him shocked by his latest revelations. He gave a strong kick to a small chair in a corner, hurling it away, before moving his fury on a small cabinet filled with photos of the artists who over the years had participated in the charity event. The glass was flying around him and Emma was afraid and worried that he might get hurt. She tried to take his hand to stop him, but he pushed her, causing her to fall to the ground. Emma looked up at his face and saw the guilt ravaging him.  
Killian walked to the little mini-bar in the opposite corner of the room and took two bottles of water, before you go back to sitting on the couch. Emma sat at a distance and took the bottle that he was offering her.  
“Sorry, Emma, for scaring you and dropping you. Are you ok?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. It’s all right. You don’t have to apologize, I understand your reaction. I’ve never seen you so angry, but I deserved it, so that’s okay. If anyone should apologize, it’s me.”  
Killian leaned on the back of the couch, reclining his head backwards, looking up. 

“You know what hurts the most about this whole thing?"  
“What?”  
“That you thought I wouldn’t recognize you. That you believed I could walk three feet from you and not recognize you. Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize the woman I wanted to marry? I don’t know, You thought you had an excellent costume? Or did you think I was a complete idiot?”  
“I don’t think you’re an idiot, obviously. I never thought we’d be on the same stage, actually. In fact, I was frightened when you confirmed your participation in the evening. If I’d known sooner, I wouldn’t have accepted the invitation, if I’m being honest. And by the way, according to my agent, it’s a good marketing gimmick.”  
Killian looked at her for a few seconds, then nodded and got up.

“Well. I’d say we said it all. I have to go. First thing in the morning we have a flight to catch. Good luck, Emma. For everything.”  
Emma stood up, reaching out, trying to stop him.

“Good to see you, Killian. You look good, even if you don’t look happy.”  
“Right now I’m not. But sometimes I am. Quite often. Most of the time I’m satisfied with my life, and that’s enough for me. By the way, you look good, too, Emma”  
He looked at her a few seconds before he collapsed on the couch again. He’d reclined his head backwards again, and he’d beat a rhythm with his fingers, on his right thigh.  
Emma couldn’t stop watching him, the way his hair slightly too long seemed to live a life of its own, the strong jaw that once she loved to kiss, his lips…  
“Emma…you-you are staring…”  
Emma blushed when she realized that he had caught her in the midst of his eager observation. He didn’t look away. She didn’t even look away. She saw her blue eyes darken slightly, remembering its meaning, and his tongue moisten his lower lip.  
Neither of them knew who moved first, but they met halfway, slamming their lips against each other.  
She missed his taste so much, the way his soft, strong lips opened for her and the struggle for domination between the respective tongues. His right hand held her head in a cup on the back of her head, while the other was leaning against her hip, tracing circles senseless through the light fabric of her stage dress, sending shivers all along her body.  
Slowly he moved them to the nearest wall, pressing her back against the hard surface, crushing her with her own body, without ever interrupting the kiss. He slowly lifted her leg, draping it on his side, pushing his own erection against her pulsating center, making her moan in his mouth.  
She unbuttoned his black shirt and dropped it on his shoulders, caressing the soft down on his defined chest.  
Killian slowly moved his kisses and attentions to ner jaw and neck. He remembered exactly what points made her lose her mind. After a few moments he lowered the bodice of the dress, grateful that it was strapless, by exposing her breasts and immediately placing his lips to devote his attentions to them. He looked her right in the eye, from the bottom, while sucking her nipples through the bra lace. Emma didn’t know if it was more erotic the look he gave her or the care hhe gave her body. She could, however, say that she had never been as excited as at that moment. She felt burned and malleable under his hands and would have wanted that moment never end.  
Continuing his magic on her breasts and in his gaze, slowly lowered one hand to caress her inner thighs and finally grazed her most sensitive part through the thin fabric of the thong before moving it sideways and spread her excitement on his own hand.  
“You’re so wet, so excited for me… spread your legs so I can make you feel good, come on, love.”  
All Emma could do was obey. He immediately stuck a finger inside her, touching her clit, immediately finding the point that made her groan. After a few moments he added a second finger and after a few vigorous pumps added a third.  
“Come on, love… fucks my fingers… come for me… please… I know you’re coming. Let me hear what I’m making you feel…”  
The combination of his low and hoarse voice close to her ear, a hand that continued to knead her breasts and the other doing great things at her core, quickly brought her to her climax, giving her an orgasm that left her boned.  
He took her in his arms and took her to the couch, immediately kneeling between her legs and recovering his sweet torture, this time also adding his mouth and his tongue. He licked and sucked her gently, drinking the intoxicating flavor of her previous orgasm. When he felt a new orgasm coming, he growled at her soft, sensitive flesh. That sound sent her strong vibrations straight to her clit, leading her to another incredible climax.  
He stood up, always looking into her eyes, and he unbuttoned and lowered his pants, after taking an aluminum bag from the back pocket. Immediately his boxer reached his jeans at his ankles.  
Emma looked at his length with desire, a little surprised to have forgotten how big and powerful it was against his flat stomach. She stretched out her hand and wrapped it at the base of his erection, giving a couple of quick pumps, and he leaned his head back and breathed forcefully.  
When she put her lips on his swollen tip she felt him hissing, while he put both his hands in her hair, not to force her but to have a support while receiving her attention.  
“Emma… God… please, stop… stop or I can’t do anything else tonight… bloody hell… stop…”  
He bent down to give her a glowing kiss before turning her to the position where he wanted her. She had her back to him, kneeling on the couch, bent forward and leaning against the backrest to support.  
She heard him open the condom pack and then she felt his hand again drawing near to her center to open her gently, first with one finger, then two and finally three. When he felt her relax under his touch, touched her opening with his pulsating tip, without penetrating her, making fun of her.  
Emma moans in protest, pushing the hips back to invite him to enter, provoking in him a smug chuckle that made her shudder with pleasure. He, however, did not make to repeat it twice, sliding her down to the base with a single fluid push.  
He remained motionless for a few seconds allowing both to adapt to the feeling and calm the furious beats of their hearts. And then, finally and slowly, he moved. He laid his hand on both her sides to support him and began to fuck her with deep and slow thrusts.  
“Killian… please… harder… I need this to be hard…”  
He satisfied her, increasing the speed and power of his own pumps. He stretched out a hand to the point where they were united and caressed her gently. Soon he felt her quivering and tightening around him and her orgasm also forced him to give in to her with a last powerful penetration. He leaned his head between her shoulder blades to catch his breath, gently caressing her flat and thin stomach.  
When he walked out on her, Emma turned to kiss him. When they stopped the kiss to catch their breath she took courage and tried to talk to him.  
“It was-“  
“A one time thing.” Continued him, starting to dress without paying attention to her and ignoring her tears.  
Once clothed, he went to the door and only then he look at her from above of his shoulder, giving her a cold wave of greeting, leaving the room, leaving the door open.  
Emma settled down quickly before anyone could see her and when she heard his footsteps departing, she went to her dressing room, with a broken heart and a face full of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I’m about to finish the fourth, so I won’t be able to publish so often... sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have nothing but my broken soul

The next morning Emma woke up at dawn, very unusual thing for her, with eyes swollen from too much crying, but aware that she has not yet exhausted her tears. She reached out a hand to pick up her phone, suffocating the faint hope that was being born in her heart. She certainly wasn’t hoping for a message from Killian. Of course not. Obviously. She didn’t. Really. She ignored the broken breath that came out of her lips when she actually found no messages or missed calls from Killian.  
There were, however, many notifications of Whatsapp. Almost all from the chat - group she shared with her two best friends, Ruby and Mary Margaret. The two girls and Emma’s agent were the only people who knew about her identity. She opened the app to read their messages.  
R: Ems, you were great!  
MM: I agree! And the dress… you looked like a bride!  
MM: I’m so proud of you!  
R: Me too! You were so good!  
R: And yes, the dress was beautiful… but personally I would have used a little of red.  
R: … and I would have used less cloth!  
R: Much less!  
MM: She wouldn’t have looked like a swan, though…  
R: That’s true…  
R: Maybe she would have sparked something else though…  
R: And attracted the attention of someone!  
R: Someone we know has a soft spot for leather and sexy clothes!  
MM: Ruby…  
MM: By the way, did you meet him backstage?  
MM: We’ll talk about it in the morning.  
R: Yeah, we’ll come over for breakfast.  
MM: I’ll take the donuts.  
R: I’ll bring coffee and hot chocolate.  
R: And something more alcoholic, it could use.  
MM: Ruby?!  
R: Oh, M&M, come on… shes’s exactly in the same place where her great love is…  
R: If I were her, I’d need the help of a tequila tank to metabolize even the fact that I was so close to him…  
MM: Indeed…  
R: So, tequila or rum?!  
R: Never mind, I’ll bring both!  
Emma smiled at messages from friends. She loved them so hard. She didn’t know how she was gonna handle all this mess, or even her whole life, without them. They picked her up and comforted her when she broke up with Killian, while not approving her decision, and they had supported her when he had finally achieved success and, cleary, he moved on.  
Emma took a quick shower and wore a pair of leggings and a faded oversized sweatshirt, his sweatshirt. He lent it to her when they went to spend a few days in New York and then never returned. Too many years had passed so she could still smell him, but if she closed her eyes and concentrated she was able to sniff him, a mix of leather, sea, wood and his skin.  
She decided to spend the two hours that were probably missing when her friends arrived cleaning and tidying up the house, being that her certified method to overcome moments of intense stress.  
At 9 the bell rang. Emma opened the entrance to the girls and removed the latch to the front door. She turned on the kettle and took a big breath, preparing for the meeting with friends.  
“Where is our star?" Ruby screamed, crossing the threshold.  
Emma rushed to hug them both. The two girls looked at each other and, talking to each other with eyes, they realized that Emma was not well. Her evening had been difficult and heavy.  
“Come on, let’s get on the couch… we brought food… Ruby brought something to drink too, so let’s sit down and tell us what’s happen…”  
They all sat down on the couch in the middle of the small living room, devouring donuts and drinking chocolate with Ruby’s rum, listening in silence, while Emma told it all. Except the sex part. And the part of his suicide attempt. She wasn’t sure she wanted to share those parts with them.  
“Am I weird or is it really romantic that I recognized you from so many little details without actually seeing you?" Mary Margaret asked, with her eyes shaped like a heart.  
“I think you’re weird…”  
“Ruby’s right, it’s not romantic… or rather, it would be if it wasn’t so obvious… I mean, the stage name, using his own words… I wasn’t exactly discreet…”  
“I don’t know, I think it’s romantic. You left a few clues, some pretty obvious, I’ll admit, but he thought of you… I keep saying that there’s romance there…”  
Ruby and Emma looked at their friend with the same dubious expression and the other girl responded with a shrug.  
“Well, what I mean is that he saw you… on stage there was a woman in a mask and what he saw, what he thought was you…”  
“Actually, Emma, it’s a little romantic… Not as our Princess Snow White understands it, but perhaps a little…”  
“Considering what he yelled at me, I don’t see all this romance, to be honest.”  
“Of course he’s angry, Emma… you hurt him, and even though he’s over it now, seeing you again, he must have taken a plunge into his memories…”  
“I know, I know… I was just saying it wasn’t romantic… it was an angry and furious evening and-“  
Emma froze, noticing Ruby’s look on her neck. “Ruby?”

“Is that a hickey?”

Emma blushed deeply.

“Oh, it is!!! You fucked someone!”  
Emma looked down, trying to hide her burning face.

“Emma, I didn’t know you started dating a guy…” Mary Margaret seemed doubtful.  
Emma lifted her eyes and looked at her friends, feeling the tears resurfacing.

“Oh…” Whispered the little brunette, when the realization hit her.  
“Holy shit! Did you fuck him?!"  
“Ruby, please lower your voice, my neighbors don’t need to know about my sexual life!”  
“Oh, sorry… so?”  
“So… what?”  
“You fucked… him?”  
“It shouldn’t have happened…”  
“But it was…” Ruby stroked her hand.  
“Yep… I’m not sure how it happened, we were talking and at some point he slammed me against the wall and we were making lov-we were fucking…”  
“How do you feel about that?” Mary Margaret offered her a smile and a tissue.  
“I don’t know… I thought fine, but he said it will never happen again… a one time thing… he got dressed and left without even saying goodbye, practically.”  
“It was a bit of a jerk, but, Emma, it must have been a shock to him too.”  
“I know, Ruby, but I felt my heart crumble to pieces and I don’t know if I can rebuild it.”  
“We’ll help you…calmly and with our friendship.” Mary Margaret looked at Ruby and both smiled sweetly.  
There was a few minutes of silence before Ruby spoke again. “Is fucking the famous Killian Jones what the gossip says?”  
“Ruby, you know I had sex with him before...”  
“Yes, but he was younger and less experienced… so, the gossip?”  
“Oh, gossip is no match at all, girls… I have pain in my muscles and I still feel a little soft legs…what can I say? It was… very, very, very powerful…”  
The girls laughed amused and continued their morning between gossip and tears. 

***

When Killian came out of that damn room, he immediately joined the boys in their assigned dressing room.

“Whoa, mate, you look like totally fucked!” Will laughed.  
“It’s true…” Graham said.

Killian looked at them both with a grim look.

“Oh, so…so you just got fucked!” Will said.  
“Fuck Will. Where are the others?”  
“They’ve already left to go home.”  
“Okay, well, I’m going too. See you at the airport tomorrow.”  
He waved to his friends, took the helmet from the sofa and set off for the reserved parking, where his powerful black Honda was waiting for him. He put on his helmet and made the engine roar, moving home with great speed.  
He decided to slightly lengthen the route to make a stop at the port and observe the ocean. He felt the adrenaline, the anger and the pain pumping into his blood, growling and wishing he had never met Emma Nolan, his Swan. He immediately regretted that thought. He loved her so much, probably like he would never love any other woman, so he would never really regret her.  
When he got home he saw a quick shower before collapsing in bed, falling asleep instantly.  
The next morning the alarm rang at 5, definitely too early, but their flight would leave at 8, so he had to resign to the rising. He took another shower, and while he was under the boiling water, he took care of his morning erection, dedicating his thoughts to Emma, invoking her name at the time of orgasm.  
While waiting for the coffee to be ready, he called a taxi and then packed a light bag for the three days they would be in Los Angeles. At 6.15 the taxi arrived and left for the airport. In less than half an hour they arrived at their destination, the other boys had not yet arrived, so he sat in one of the VIP rooms, wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses to avoid recognition. He usually didn’t mind being in contact with fans, but that morning he wasn’t really in the mood.  
While he was waiting for the other guys he opened Twitter and, as always, was flooded with notifications from people who had tagged him in an infinity of posts. As usual he only opened the latest arrivals and after answering some fans who were trying to flirt with him (seriously?!) he saw a link to a gossip site that reported a news item about him. There were some photos, not many, of him and that country singer he’d dated a couple nights the previous week, he didn’t even remember her name, Arlen… no, Ariel. The article said that every week he went out with different women, clearly just to fuck them, and then leave them with a broken heart. An annoyed chuckle ran from his lips. Looking up from the screen, he saw his friends arrive, so he turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. Together they went to the check-in counter, ready to depart.  
“Are you ok?” Robin looked at him, unable to hide a certain concern.  
“Great. Great. Shall we go, gentlemen?”  
The boys looked at each other shaking their shoulders, without adding anything else, continuing to walk behind their leader.

That night, in Los Angeles, they had not commitments, so they spent the evening dining in a club and then moving to the bar area to have a few drinks. Killian drank a few more than necessary, but Robin made sure that he returned to his hotel room without any particular problems and without attracting the attention of the paps lurking in the streets of the city.  
The next morning they went immediately to the arena where they would play that night. Soon after they, arrived the van with their equipment and Killian jumped on board to retrieve his guitar and run in one of the rooms prepared for the band. The boys, after a few minutes, followed him and when they caught up they saw that he was busy composing new lyrics. Not wanting to disturb the genius at work, they preferred to close the door and leave him alone.  
“I don’t think he’s okay…” Robin muttered.  
“He looks right…” Graham said.  
“No, he isn’t… let’s keep him under control…”  
Killian did not emerge from the room until mid-afternoon, with a folder full of papers, which he promptly had his comrades read. While they read, he went looking for something to put under his teeth, having skipped lunch. After getting a cheeseburger with chips he went back to the boys.  
“Have you read the lyrics?” He asked, biting his food.  
“These lyrics are beautiful… and also the melodies...” Jefferson said.  
“Yes, mate… When we come home we have to go to the studio and try this wonderful songs!” Robin gave him a friendly pat on the back, looking at him with pride.  
After Killian had finished eating they went on stage to get ready for the concert. After about an hour began to arrive the first people. That night the show was memorable, so much so that the next day all blogs and music shows broadcast clips of the concert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

About fifteen days had passed since the charity evening and, since they returned from Los Angeles, the boys spent whole days in their studio playing the songs composed by Killian. They had also played them to Regina, who said she was very satisfied and proud and immediately contacted their record company to plan a new album. They were elated and proud of themselves. 

That day they went to the studio, as usual, but everyone felt a strange sensation, like a kind of electricity in the air, which made them restless and worried. They kept arguing about every single problem. In the middle of the afternoon Killian lost his temper, when Graham failed for the umpteenth time.

“Fuck you, how can I work like that? Graham, shit, it looks like you picked up the guitar for the first time in your life!” He screamed, slammed the door and drove off with his motorbike.

Robin sighted. “Well, gentlemen, I think that’s enough for today… I’ll stay to tidy up the instruments and the scores… go home.”

Jefferson and Will nodded and left.

“I’ll stay and help you.” Graham laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s a bad day, it happens…”

Robin smiled and started tidying up again.

They were almost done when Robin heard a sudden thump. He turned around and saw Graham slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

“Graham…Graham?!” He rescued him immediately, calling an ambulance.

When the paramedics departed at sirens explained, only then, finally, he called his friends and then his wife. Within half an hour, everyone arrived at the hospital, where, unfortunately, a young doctor told them that Graham had a heart attack and he died on the ambulance. Regina, that was also shocked, was the only one of the five to be able to talk to the doctor and ask for clarification. Will and Jefferson hugged each other and while Robin was about to do the same to Killian, he turned around and saw him kneeling on the ground, his hands in his hair. The other two boys also saw him and all three knelt around him, embracing him. And the guys started crying together. 

Regina asked the doctor if it was possible to have a private room, so she could move the boys from the ER corridor, to prevent them from hindering any emergencies and to prevent someone from taking some pictures while they were so torn. The doctor closed a small waiting room and accompanied the small group in the room. Regina didn’t enter immediately, she had work to do and parents to inform of their son’s death, before the news leaked. She was certain that someone in the hospital staff had already warned some newspapers and so soon it would be known that Graham was died.

Once the calls are over, she reaches her boys. Robin got up, hugged her and put her head on her shoulder, continuing to cry. So the other boys, everyone was devastated. 

“I warned Graham’s parents… I think it’s the worst day of my life. I never want to have to tell a mother that her son is dead, again… and I never want to lose a friend again… I know I don’t tell you often, but I love you, all of you… you’re my boys, but first of all, you’re my best friends.” She paused to calm down and dry her tears. “They want him buried at home, in Storybrooke. In about an hour, the hearse will be here, so Graham can be home tomorrow. Are you staying with your families? If you prefer, I can book you a room at Granny’s.” 

They all chose to remain in the comfort of their families. They also decided to leave, each with his own car, following Graham to accompany him. 

***

Emma was making dinner, spaghetti with tomato sauce, listening to the news. Suddenly she heard the news of Graham’s death.

“And now, unfortunately, a terrible news. The news has just come that one of the members of the famous band The Rogers has died this afternoon. He was the 27-year-old guitarist, Graham Humbert. No news has been released regarding the cause of death. Humbert arrived at the hospital in an ambulance at approximately 5:00 pm. In the evening he will depart from New York to return to Maine, the arrival is expected in the morning.”

On the screen appeared the images of the boys who left the hospital and left with their cars or motorcycles. Emma saw Killian walking towards his motorbike with his head down and his hands in his pocket. He seemed broken. She wanted to be with him to console and comfort him. To help him see some sort of light in that moment of darkness. There was a way to do it. Or try to. She picked up the phone and immediately called the airline to book a flight to Boston. The universe was on her side, for once, when she found a flight with seats available that would leave in two hours, so she booked three seats. She called her friends and, explaining what had happened, arranged to meet them at the airport. Half an hour later the three girls embraced each other in tears, mourning the lost mutual friend. Emma also cried for Killian, who, again, found himself heartbroken. 

The flight was smooth. Once they landed in Boston, they rented a car and headed to Storybrooke. They arrived just before dawn. Storybrooke was a quiet town, with no nightclubs, and for those who found themselves crossing it at night it could seem abandoned, with all the lights off. But not that night. That night some houses had light on the porch and inside lit. One street, in particular, had three illuminated houses. Three houses nearby, whose owners were waiting for the return home of their sons. There was the house where Edward and Stephanie Locksley lived, Robin’s parents. There was the house where James and Ingrid Nolan lived, Emma’s parents. And then there was the house of Alan and Millie Humbert, Graham’s parents. The three families had known each other forever and the children were great friends when they were young. Robin and Graham, of course, were adults too. And they would be forever. 

The three girls entered the Nolan house and were greeted by big hugs and tears. Ingrid held her daughter tightly, whispering how much she loved her and how little she told her. She told her that if anything happened to Emma, she wouldn’t be able to survive. Emma soaked her mother’s blouse in tears.

“Mommy… Is Graham…is he already arrived?” Emma asked, when everyone was sitting on the soft sofas in the Nolan living room, sipping a hot chocolate. 

“No… when I met the reverend last evening, he said that the arrival is scheduled for nine o'clock this morning… he is in contact with Regina Mills, they didn’t want to hassle Millie and Alan with these unnecessary details, so he’s taking care of it… “

“Mrs Nolan, how is Mrs Humbert?” Mary Margaret asked, sobbing  
.   
“Ah, dear, Alan had to call a doctor to give her something to calm her down. I was with her when she got the news. There was also Stephanie. My God, I can never forget that heartbreaking scene…”

After a few minutes of chatter they all fell into a thoughtful silence. It was about eight in the morning, so Graham could have been here any minute. After a few minutes, in fact, they saw arrive the reverend’s car. James Nolan went out to ask for news and the man said that Graham had just entered Storybrooke and in five minutes he would finally be home. James warned the women in the house and all moved to the porch to greet the arrival of young Humbert. The Locksleys came out, too. In truth, now that the news had spread, almost all the houses on the street had someone on the porch to pay homage to Graham.

What no one expected, though, was that behind the hearse, they parading four sports cars and clearly very expensive. The boys had been driving all night to accompany home their fallen friend. Emma felt the tears begin to flow again, for Graham, for those four devastated souls and for Killian, who had probably faced that desperate journey alone. The hearse parked and the driver went down to talk to the reverend. Behind him the other four cars stopped. From the first came Robin and Regina. From the second came Will and his girlfriend, Belle French. From the third came Jefferson and his partner, Victor Whale. And from the last, as Emma had imagined, Killian came down alone. 

Regina had immediately joined the reverend and the hearse driver to take care of the organizational part. Robin had waited for the other three friends to lean on his car, and when all four were together they squeezed in a quick hug, before setting off, head down, to the Humbert house. When they were under the porch they stopped to take a deep breath, before knocking and entering.

***

Killian was used to the pain in his life.

He had lost his beloved mother at the age of four. She had accompanied him to the kindergarten but had never returned to pick him up. It had been their neighbour, Mrs O'Brady, to pick him up from school, in the afternoon. When he arrived at the neighbor’s house, he saw that his older brother, Liam, was already there, sitting on the couch and looking devastated. Liam was 12 years old, and according to Killian, he was the strongest, bravest kid in the world. Liam took his little brother on his lap and explained that their mother had an accident on the way home, after leaving her little boy in kindergarten. Unfortunately, she was hurt too much and the doctors couldn’t treat her. Killian had observed his older brother with his eyes wide open, not fully understanding what had happened, but even as an adult he remembered the feeling of his little heart breaking when, after asking Liam when his mother would come home, he said she’d never come back, unfortunately. In the two years after Mom’s death, the three Joneses faced two removals. A few weeks after Alice’s funeral, they had left Ireland to move to London(where his father’s relatives lived) and less than a year later they had emigrated to the United States, to Storybrooke, to start a new life. 

And they were successful, they quickly made new friends and they were well integrated into the community. Killian had met Robin on the first day at the new school and they had bonded at once. After a few days he introduced him to his two best friends: Graham and Jefferson. They all went to the same elementary school and spent the afternoons playing. Killian had expressed a desire to learn to play the piano and the guitar, so he began attending a music school, the same one frequented by Jefferson and Robin. A few months later Graham also joined them, and at the age of seven, those four children decided that when they grew up they would start a band. They always knew Will through music lessons. He was two years younger than them and played drums as if he had never done anything else. Killian said that all bands had to have a drummer. They would be Will.

One day Killian arrived at his piano lesson a few minutes early, so he sat in the small waiting room. When the door opened, a little girl came out of it, a little blond angel. They looked each other in the eye, with their little mouths wide open. At age 8 and 6, Killian Jones and Emma Swan fell in love at first sight. It was an innocent, clean love, made of bike rides and peeled knees, ice cream and donuts, confessions and kisses on the cheek. At 16 and 14 they exchanged their first kiss, shy and awkward, too wet and too fast, but in their hearts it was perfect. Over the next four years there were many, many other kisses. 

Killian’s heart broke again when Emma left him suddenly. He was devastated because he didn’t get any sign that she wanted to break up, or that she didn’t love him anymore. The pain felt by the death of his mother had been intense and strong, but had been mitigated and softened by the innocence and ingenuity of his four years. The pain of breaking up with Emma had been destructive and unfortunately nothing and no one had been able to alleviate it.

And now he had lost Graham. One of his best friends. A kind and smart boy, taken away from them, from him, suddenly. Without no reason. His last words to Graham were arrogant and petty and nothing, nothing, in all his life could ever take away his regret of having said those bad things to his friend.

When they arrived in Storybrooke and parked on Graham’s street, he didn’t miss the irony of leaving his car in front of Emma’s house, exactly where, years ago, he used to park his dad’s old van when he picked her up to take her on a date or spend the night with her on the couch watching old movies. When he got out of the car, he glanced at Emma’s house and saw her on the porch, with her parents and friends. Everyone was looking at where Graham was, except for her. She was looking at Killian. She smiled at him, but he couldn’t return it. He quickly looked away and reached the other three boys, who were waiting for him. They embraced each other and went to the Humbert home, to bring their poor comfort to the two devastated parents.

The funeral would be held the next day, in the Storybrooke cemetery. The city was full of reporters looking for scoops and news. None of the boys had ever left their parents' house, and in the garden of each of their homes were camped photographers and journalists, like a bunch of vultures, ready to grasp every slight weakness shown by the famous rock stars. Regina arranged a press conference in a city hall.

“As you know, for my clients and for me, this is a time of great pain. We are devastated by the loss of Graham, and as much as I am aware that this is your job, I hope that none of you harass my clients any further. I implore you to allow them to live and digest this tragic moment with their respective families. I want to hope in your humanity, certain that you are able to understand how we all need to avoid further stress, that your presence is provoking in us.” She paused, slowly watching the crowd in front of her. “The funeral will be celebrated tomorrow at 3 p.m., in the cemetery of Storybrooke." Having said that, she nodded in greeting and left the room. 

The day of the funeral was strange for the town. There was a great movement, but at the same time an unnatural silence. When Emma, along with Ruby and Mary Margaret, reached the cemetery many places were already occupied. Graham’s parents were already seated in the first row, next to them four free chairs. In the second row were Ingrid and James Nolan, Edward and Stephanie Locksley and Brian and Mary Stan, Jefferson’s parents. In the third row was placed Brennan Jones, with his eldest son Liam and his wife Elsa, and Louis and Nina Scarlett, Will’s parents. Other people occupied scattered places. Emma and the girls sat immediately behind the Jones, who turned to greet her warmly.

The seats ended quickly. Only the four seats in the front row and the one reserved for Regina in the row occupied by the Jones were still open. There was a slight chatter, which was abruptly interrupted when everyone saw the boys coming. Each of them had one of Graham’s four guitars in their hands, and before they sat down they placed them on the stands that had been specially prepared, in front of the coffin. Before sitting down each of them stroked the wood, greeting the friend. The boys took turns shaking hands with Graham’s father and each of them hugged and kissed his mother on the cheek. Then they took places, Will and Jefferson alongside his father, Killian and Robin alongside his mother.

The function was moving, at times funny, not a sad greeting to a dead person, but rather a tribute to a boy that everyone had loved. Towards the end the reverend gave the floor to Graham’s companions. The first to rise was Will.

"Graham was one of my best friend. He complemented me: where I was troubled, he was quiet. Where I was impulsive, he was calm. He was a very talented musician, but above all he was an incredible human being, with a pure and sensitive heart. Goodbye, my friend."

Then it was Jefferson’s turn.

"I am the least capable of words among all of us, but I still wanted to dedicate a thought to Graham, a dear friend, a colleague and a brother. I’m gonna miss you so much."

Then Robin got up.

"As I’m sure you all know, Graham and I, as children, were neighbors. He was my first friend. Companion of many adventures, along with these other three amazing guys. I was blessed to have all of you in my life. Goodbye, Graham."

The last to speak was Killian. He reached the microphone keeping his head down and fiddling nervously with his tie. When he raised his head he looked at the people sitting in front of him, before turning and looking towards Graham’s coffin and smiling sadly.

“They told me I should talk last, because I’m usually very good with words, so I could close the conversation. Well, generally, but not today. You all expect me to say something deep, sentimental and maybe even funny. But today I can’t. I spent the night in front of a white paper, with a pen in my hand, begging to be able to write something, but nothing, that sheet remained white.” He paused to get something out of his jacket pocket. It was a wrinkled paper. He opened it and raised it, so that everyone could see it. “As you can see, it’s the truth. It’s white. It’s empty, how I wish my heart and my mind were right now, but they’re filled with thoughts, tears and pain. So that’s all. Graham is no longer here with us physically, but I know that each of us can feel him beside himself. I feel him. I miss him so much already, but someday we’ll see him again. Just, you know, Graham, if you can, make sure our reunion is in, like, 60 years… you’d be really nice to do that… thanks, mate.”

A laugh slightly warmed the minds of the participants, to the last words of Killian. Slowly the people began to rise, going towards the hall of the town hall where the post-ceremony refreshments had been prepared. Emma watched Killian and the other boys get up and walk. After a few meters Killian turned back, approached Mrs Humbert and whispered something in her ear. She nodded vigorously and hugged him tightly. Killian smiled at her in response and stopped in front of Graham’s guitars, studying them. Then he picked one and put it over his shoulder and ran where the others were waiting. 

More people went to City Hall than those at the ceremony. Emma was in a corner with the girls, they just had a few casual chats, mostly watching people interact with each other. With some regret, they noticed that many people were present not to honor Graham, but to try to approach the four musicians. At one point Emma saw Killian coming out the back door. She decided to join him. She found him sitting on the steps, his head in his hands. He took off his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows. 

“You know, it’s really weird seeing you in a white shirt…” 

He flipped his head around, looking at her with a bad look.

“Listen, Killian, I’m sorry about what happened at the concert... but I’m just here to ask if you’re okay and-“

“How can I be okay if I just said goodbye to one of my best friends? If you’d just buried Ruby or Mary Margaret, would you be okay? 'Cause I doubt it, Swan…”

“You’re right, it was a stupid question… can I sit here with you?”

Killian snorted. “America’s a free country and you can do pretty much anything you want, and these stairs aren’t mine, so you can do whatever you want…”

“Today you’re really bringing out your humorous streak, I see…”

Killian looked at her again with a grim look. "Sorry, Swan."

"All right, really, I know you’re upset."

He nodded without looking at her.

“You’ve been getting some sleep since…”

“Not enough, I think…”

“Yeah, well, you have terrible dark circles… your fans will not appreciate.”

He looked at her with a sweet smile, accompanied by a wink. “I don’t care what my fans think, I certainly don’t care what they think about my looks…”

"And here we know you’re lying, if you’re half as vain as you were as a kid..."

“That’s right, Swan… but now I don’t care what they think…”

“I know…”

They looked intensely into each other’s eyes, until Killian’s gaze fell on Emma’s lips. Everything happened quickly, she might not have noticed, but she did. She leaned slowly towards him, without interrupting eye contact. She put her lips on his with kindness, more a graze than a real kiss, at least until he answered. He put one hand on her cheek and the other on her side, responding to the kiss. He grazed her lower lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter, and she gave with joy. Their tongues touched and caressed each other. Killian sucked her lower lip, biting it gently. Emma responded with a groan that came straight to Killian’s groin. They parted to catch their breath and looked each other in the eye. 

"Do you… do you want to go to my house?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded, before kissing him again. They got up and went to Killian’s car. 

They did not notice the photographer hiding behind a tree who had photographed the entire scene.


	4. Chapter 4

It took them less than five minutes to get to the Jones house. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Killian immediately pressed her against the front door and began to kiss her passionately again. Emma knew he wouldn’t be nice, he was too hurt, upset and broken to be able to be gentle, but she didn’t care, to be honest. She wanted to get rid a little of his pain and she wanted to help him, so he would do anything.

Killian immediately began to caress the swelling of her butt, touching her thigh and then lifting her leg and placing it on his side. He pressed against her and she felt the tip of his hard erection pressing in her center, filling her with liquid heat.

“Emma… I need… I’m sorry, I need-need you…” He looked at her with eyes full of tears and a broken voice.

“It’s ok, Killian… do what you need.” 

He put her leg back on the ground and recovered a condom from his wallet in the back pocket of his pants. He slipped them to his ankles, while Emma took off her panties, grateful for wearing a skirt. When he had worn the protection, he lifted the same leg again and, holding her weight, allowed her to wrap the other on the other side.

He moved to her entrance and, once he had ascertained that there was enough moisture to keep her from getting hurt, slipped into her with a single strong push. He pushed to the base and stood still for a few seconds to catch his breath before he began to pump and push as if he were leaving their own lives. They both knew it wouldn’t last long, and it wasn’t about the sex anyway. He was a broken person who gave some of his pain to another. It was a pure and raw form of comfort. There was no time for love or tenderness. They were just two bodies trying to free one. When Killian reached his orgasm, he laid his head on Emma’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Emma… you haven’t…”

“Killian, I told you it’s okay.”

“No, that’s not okay… please let me catch my breath and then I can take care of you…”

Emma smiled. “Oh, so it’s not a one-time thing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe sometimes we can repeat it. Or maybe not. We need to talk about it, but not now. Now I’m gonna take you upstairs to my old room, and I’m gonna fuck you so bad, you’re not gonna get down those damn stairs and everybody’s gonna know what I did to you…” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and put his tongue on his lips. Bastard. He knew what he was doing to her when he spoke to her in that tone.

“I’m counting, Jones… but will you be equal to young Jones? You got older after all…”

“No, not older. More expert. And now I’ll show you.”

Having said that, after he put on his pants, he threw it on his shoulder and climbed the stairs, gently biting her thigh. He entered his old room and gently laid Emma on the bed. She lay down, leaning on her elbows and looking into his eyes. He was standing, his shirt wrinkled and unbuttoned for half and a hungry and desperate look in his eyes. He bit his lower lip, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms on his chest.

“So, Swan… what we want to do?”

“You promised me I couldn’t get down the stairs… what do you say you do about it, Jones? Or do you realize you’re not up to your words?”

And when she had said this, he went up to the bed, and stood between her legs, and took not his eyes from her. He laid his arms on the mattress, on both sides of her head, forcing her to lie down completely.

“You’re so beautiful, Swan…”

Emma blushed, replying with a smile.

He kissed her gently, without deepening it too much and alternating it with small touches of the noses. After a few moments he rose to look her in the eyes, as if studying her, and suddenly a bright and almost childlike smile exploded on his face.

He went back down and took possession of Emma’s lips, with a passionate kiss that immediately warmed her. He gently bit her lips and sucked her tongue, invading her mouth with his tongue. When he felt her panting in his kiss, he began to move toward the delicate line of her jaw and then toward her thin neck, licking and sucking small moments of delicious torture on her soft skin.

Emma put her hands between his hair, pulling them gently, as she panted and arched under his talented mouth. Killian went down to her breast, opening her blouse before he started kissing her through her bra. He made her sit down to take off her blouse and undo her bra, and then, once free, he took her hands and trapped them over her head, returning to give her a burning kiss, as he pressed his groin against Emma’s, making her bow and tie her legs around his waist.

“Killian, please… I need you…”

“What’s the hurry, Swan? We can stay like this all night, can’t we?”

“God, yes, please… stay with me all night…”

Killian looked at her intensely, before he started kissing her again as if he were leaving his life. He kept his hands locked over her head, hearing her attempts to break free and trying to thwart them. 

“Stop… What are you gonna do with those hands?”

“I wanna touch you… last time you stopped me, but I want to feel your skin under my hands… please, Killian…”

He looked at her quickly, before releasing her hands and lifting himself to his knees. He took off his tie and switched to the shirt buttons, which he then eliminated and threw through the room. Emma looked at him intensely and sat in front of him, caressing the small tattoo on the chest, made at 18 and representing a swan.

“I forgot…”

He took her hand and took her to his mouth, gently kissing her fingers. She leaned her hand over the swelling in his pants and watched him turn his eyes backwards, growling. Killian made her lie down again and resumed his attentions to her breasts, slowly moving to her flat stomach and then further down. He took off her skirt and panties, leaving her completely naked under his burning gaze. He lowered his head between her legs, placing delicate kisses on her inner thighs, when he smelled the scent of her excited femininity he growled heavily, before placing a kiss on her wet flesh. He immediately found her clitoris hardened and aroused and alternated delicate touches with the tip of his tongue at moments when he sucked and brushed with his teeth. Every time Emma groaned, he responded with a growl, which made her more and more excited. The orgasm reached her suddenly, upsetting her and leaving her boned.

Killian lifted slightly, to look at her and see her red face and swollen lips. He smiled at her gently. Emma could see his beard dampened by her own excitement and his eyes darkened by passion.

But Killian hadn’t finished his work yet. He returned with his mouth to one of Emma’s breasts, and while tormenting a nipple, with his left hand he dealt with the other breast. His right hand was still between her legs, touching her entrance with only one finger, until he quickly inserted it, forcefully pushing and touching all the points that gave her chills throughout her body. He then inserted a second and a third finger and with a few pushes felt Emma on the verge of a second orgasm. He lifted his eyes to see her reach her peak. He saw her inhale before opening her mouth and exhaling in a powerful groan that made Killian’s excitement even more aroused, and he was about to feel himself exploding.

“Oh my God… Killian… oh, God, please, kiss me…”

He satisfied her, kissing her during a powerful orgasm and holding her tightly while catching her breath. When he felt that she had calmed down, he kissed her lips and cheeks gently, smiling at her. “Hey…”

“So, you’re definitely up to your words…”

He smiled pleased. Oh, but my dear Swan, I’m not done with you yet…”

Emma watched him before pushing him on the back and opening his pants, pushing them, along with his boxers, to his ankles. She watched his erection, which leaned upward, gloriously seeking attention. She smiled at him, before lowering her lips on his staff, first only on the tip, touching it with her tongue and then wrapping it entirely. He put his hands in her hair, not forcing her, but guiding her. Killian’s hips began to move, a sign that his orgasm was coming.

“God, Emma, stop, please… I want to come inside you, please…”

Emma let him go with a snap of the tongue that was almost enough to make him lose control.

“Swan, I think there’s a problem… I haven’t slept in this room in 7 years, so I don’t have condoms…”

“Well, I’m on birth control pills… and I’m clean, so if you are, we don’t have a problem…”

“I am.”

Emma nodded, before astride him, touching his tip with her own damp flesh. She slowly descended, inch by inch, until she found himself completely leaning against Killian’s hips.

“Swan, please, you have to move or I’ll go crazy…”

Emma gently waved her hips, drawing imaginary circles and torturing Killian who, unable to resist, reversed the positions again. He gave a few pushes, before slipping off and taking the pillow and nodding to Emma to lie on it, keeping it under her groin, prone. Killian repositioned between her legs, kneading and caressing the soft and tonic half-spheres of her butt. He slowly pushed back into her entrance, pushing hard, holding his hands on her hips to hold her steady and bring her closer at each push.

At one point he stretched out a hand to pick up some of her moisture with his fingers and bring them to the rippled opening between her buttocks. He grazed the small hole gently, smeared the moisture and slipped one finger, an inch at a time. He felt her inhale and stopped.

“No, don’t stop, God, I could kill you if you did…”

He replied with a smug laugh, resuming to move in both her openings. When the finger was inserted completely he took it off and inserted a second, to enlarge it. After a few quick pushes he put a third finger and felt she quiver.

“Swan… may I?”

Emma nodded, knowing what he was asking. He was the only one to whom she had ever granted that honor. Killian brushed off and moistened his hand again, lubricating the rippled opening and touching it with his own tip. He slowly penetrated it, stopping at every hiss or tremor. After a few moments, he was finally completely inside her.

He stooped down, leaning on Emma’s back, starting to move with long and powerful thrusts. He put his hands between Emma’s body and the mattress to touch her breasts with one and stimulate her between her wet folds.

Emma had never been so excited, with his hands working on her most sensitive areas, the vigorous thrusts that penetrated her and his body pressing her against the mattress. She felt her orgasm growing, ready to explode in her, when she felt his urges becoming deeper and more irregular, a sign that he too was about to reach his peak. A few moments later, together, they had one of their most powerful orgasms.

Killian immediately rolled to the side not to further crush her and lay on his back to catch his breath.

“It was incredible...” Emma looked at him with a smile in love, to which he, however, responded only with a nod of the head.

After a few minutes he got up and went to the bathroom.

“I need a shower, Swan. Do you want to come with me?"  
Emma didn’t ask twice. She had the impression that he wasn’t giving those moments the same importance that she was giving, she had the impression that he was considering her as some sort of relief valve for his own pain, but she couldn’t even consider giving up enjoying a few more minutes in his company and in his arms.

So she joined him for a quick shower and a third round of glowing sex. When they finally left the bathroom, they slipped into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Killian woke up first. He watched her for a long time, before waking her up.

“Swan, you must go home…”

"Are you leaving?" she asked, still immersed in the haze of sleep.

“Leaving? What?”

The realization fell upon her. “Oh… You’re kicking me out of your bed?”

“What? Did you think there was gonna be something between us? It was just a good fuck, Swan… even several fucks, to be honest… I could call you sometime in New York, if I want to fuck someone as I please and-”

The crack of the slap on Killian’s cheek rang across the room. It didn’t take him by surprise, he knew he deserved it.

“I like you rough, Swan…” He looked at her with that look that would normally melt her, but at that moment she was too pissed off and humiliated to be excited by any attempt.

“You’re an asshole. You grew up to be such a bastard, then it’s a good thing I didn’t marry you. You’ve become a selfish asshole.”  
While Emma dressed, Killian stood in the middle of the room, silently watching her.

“Come on, Swan, I’ll take you home…”

“Oh, no, don’t bother… I can walk, I don’t want to have to spend another second with you…” That said, she left the room and a few seconds later, when he heard the front door slam, he knew that she was gone.

He looked at the mirror hanging next to the door, studying the red sign on his cheek.

“What the fuck did I do? I’m such a motherfucker…” He took an old pen holder from his desk and hurled it against the mirror, shattering it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but these weeks have been like the hell. I lost my grandmother to Covid-19, and then my grandpa and my mom tested positive so I couldn't have enough focus to get into this story. Then I have some home renovations and some school issues with my daughter's school... yes, I'm old :-D
> 
> Excuse me again!

The boys stayed in Storybrooke until the next morning, only to leave with their cars for New York. Halfway there, Killian heard the phone ring and read Regina’s name on the dashboard display.

“Majesty…”

“Jones, don’t be an idiot… Is there something you need to tell me?”

“Ahem… no? What should I tell you? We met a short time ago and we will meet again in the evening… Did you want to hear my warm, passionate voice, my Majesty?”

Killian overheard Robin holding a giggle while Regina snorted loudly.

“Killian, I’m serious. There are pictures of you. And Emma. You’re kissing outside City Hall and then you get in your car together… Shit, Killian, it was Graham’s funeral day, you couldn’t keep it in your pants for a few hours?”

“Fuck you, Regina…”

“Hey, mate!”

“Robin, I’m sorry, but you both know this is different… is not just any girl…”

“Killian, we know, but you could have at least warned me, I would have handled it... now the photos have been published and everyone knows that immediately after burying your guitarist you went to fuck with a girl met at the post-funeral party…”

“But it’s not true!”

“Yeah, but you and I know that, not the millions of people who will see those photos…”

“Why do people care so much about what I do in my personal life?”

“'Cause you’re a rock star, so you don’t have a private life…”

“Ok… so what do we do now?”

“Nothing… we’ll let history deflate itself… maybe we’ll get lucky and there won’t even be a story… next time, let me know.”

***  
Emma heard the sound of her phone and for a moment considered ignoring it. The person on the other side of the call, however, did not seem to agree. Emma picked up the phone from the nightstand and looked at the caller’s ID.

“Zelena… What can I do for you?”

“Emma, sweetie, you’re great!”

“Mmmhhh… about what?”

“Some photos of you and Killian Jones have been published… obviously no one knows who you are, so you’re just "the pretty blonde of the week"… but you are rather clearly recognized… we can get something out of it, if you agree…”

“Get something out of it? Zelena, no one knows my identity…”

“Right… but we can unveil it and exploit the publicity resulting from this story… you can drop the mask and let everyone know that Emma Nolan is actually The Swan and that is the new flame of the hot Killian Jones…”

“Wait, what? I’m not his new flame… I will never see him again…”

“Oh… why, if I may ask? And what were you doing at the funeral of The Rogers' guitarist?”

“Zelena, I’ve known all those boys since we were kids, we’re all from the same town…”

“Even better! You’re the old friend who came to console her childhood friend with a broken heart!”

“Zelena…”

“What? I’m your manager, you pay me for things like this… why don’t you want to be associated with him? We could study a duet for your album… you could be a guest star in their concert… we have to use this story, Emma…”

“There’s something I never told you about, Zelena…”

“How?”

“Killian and I were together years ago. For 4 years. He asked me to marry him and I refused. We met at charity night again and ended up sleeping together.”

“You’re back together?”

“No. No, we’re not together. We fucked after the charity evening. We met at the funeral…”

“And you fucked again…”

“Yeah, well, it won’t happen again…”

“It’s a shame, you seem like a nice couple together… You’d have such cute babies… I ship it! However, I would exploit this question… is free notoriety for you…”

“What does that mean for him?”

“Nothing would change for him… he is already known… we don’t have to pull out your past, if that’s what you mean…”

“Zelena, no one can know that story… I don’t want to embarrass him… and I don’t want to hurt him…”

“And we won’t… we can publish a note on your social media and reveal your true identity… soon the connection will be made between you, and all you have to answer is that you know each other since childhood, being originally from the same city…”

“O-Okay, Zelena… I trust you…”

***

Killian parked in the large garage and ran to take a rejuvenating shower. While he was under the water, his mind was filled with images of Emma naked in his bed, moaning and begging for his touch. He felt immediately hardened and, reclining his head backwards, shook his right hand around his hard and pulsating rod, while his left hand leaned against the shower tiles to support him. He quickly and forcefully pummeled himself, biting his lip to try to reach his release as soon as possible. He came with a powerful roar, smearing white and sticky cum on both his stomach and the shower walls. He finished washing and cleaning and got out of the shower. He got dressed quickly and ran back to the garage, jumped on the bike and set off to Robin and Regina’s house. 

When he arrived, Robin opened the door to him, looking at him in a strange way, almost pitying him.

“Everything okay, mate?” Killian asked, noticing the bass player’s gaze.

“Ah, I hope you do, man!”

“What is that supposed to mea-”

“JONES!”

“Majesty! I smell trouble and verbal violence against me!”

Killian entered the Hood-Mills' living room and saw that the other band members had already arrived.

“You can count on it, Jones.”

“Well, then, what have I done now to annoy you, Your Majesty?”

Regina took a brand new tablet from the table behind her and after a few touches handed it to Killian. He took it from her hands and looked at the screen. His eyes had never been so wide open. Regina had opened Twitter on The Swan’s page, which featured a beautiful photo of Emma, without masks or disguises. There was a brief communiqué where her identity was revealed. The reason for this choice was not explained. Killian looked at the photo for a few moments before returning the tablet to Regina, shrugging his shoulders.

“How does that concern me?”

Regina raised an eyebrow and worked a few more moments on the screen before handing it back to Killian. This time the Twitter search page was displayed. The most used hashtags in the last 4 hours were#theswan, #therogers, #killianjones, #theswansrevelation, #killianinlove, #emmanolanistheswan, #killianandtheswan. Killian shrugged his shoulders again.

“Well, you said yourself that photos were posted… if she now revealed her true identity it was obvious that they would associate our names…”

“It didn’t end there… Emma’s follower… The Swan’s follower have increased by 200k in the last 2 hours… there are many of your schoolmates… people who know you… your past…”

“Regina, I don’t know where you’re going with this…”

“Someone posted tweets about your pasts…”

“What?!”

“Well, now everyone knows that a woman rejected the great Killian Jones… everyone know she broke your heart… and I don’t know how, but someone also leaked about your suicide attempt…”

Killian sat on the couch, collapsing, and holding his head in his hands. Will, sitting on the couch next to him, squeezed his shoulder trying to give him courage.

“And now?”

“Well, we always bet a little on the bad boy image, now you’ve become a bad boy with feelings and scars, it’s not necessarily bad…” 

“Okay…”

“I’ve already asked for a meeting with Emma’s agent, Zelena Green… I know her, she’s an envious witch, but I can handle her… if your bad boy image has been softened by this story, the ethereal and angelic one of The Swan has certainly been stained by these revelations…”

“What do you mean? Emma’s gonna have problems?”

“I don’t think so, but she doesn’t come out very well… She had a clean image, but now she’s become the one who broke Killian Jones' heart and seduced him at the funeral of one of his closest friends…”

“Do I need to comment?”

“Could be useful… leave me a few minutes to prepare it… grab a drink… if you’re here on the bike, Jones will just have a coffee…”

Regina walked away smiling, while Killian snorted at her attentions.

@captainkillian: Being a public figure doesn’t mean we’re without a private life and a past. In the last few hours, a painful past that I share with @the_swan has been revealed. It’s a closed story, and in any case only about Emma and me. I pray the fans of The Rogers to be respectful as they have always been. I hope the same do the fans of Emma. Our job is to entertain you and get you excited with our music. Everything else that exudes from it is strictly personal. Thanks and love. KJ

The post was retweeted thousands of times in just a few minutes and would reach hundreds of thousands of retweets within 24 hours. Emma also shared it, without adding any comment.

After about a week the fanpages dedicated to the two musicians had sprung up like mushrooms and slowly began to be published even private photos of their common past. There were photos of the five future members of The Rogers along with Emma in the garden of their elementary school. There were pictures of Emma and Killian sitting in the stands during a football game but completely immersed in each other’s eyes. There were pictures of Emma and Killian ready for prom. There were photos of Emma sitting at a coffee table in a bar, under a stage, busy admiring the boys, Killian in particular, performing on stage. The image of Killian, as predicted by Regina, was not damaged, on the contrary, his fans were sympathetic to him and the fact of having suffered made him more human and less unattainable. After the first few days during which she was attacked rather harshly, her fans, and those of The Rogers, began to appreciate her sacrifice to allow Killian to fulfill his dreams. They were seen as the protagonists of a romantic modern tragedy, destined to love each other without ever being able to really be together.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian’s phone rang in the silence of his room, scaring him. Regina. There could be nothing good from a phone call from that woman.

“Majesty…”

“Jones, is there ever gonna be a day when you realize that this joke isn’t funny?”

“I hope not, Your Majesty…”

Regina snorted. “I spoke to Zelena Green…”

“Who?!”

“Zelena Green… God, Jones, activate your brain, for God’s sake…”

“Sorry, honey, but I have no idea who this woman is… Zelda?!”

“Zelena. Zelena Green. God, are you drunk or something?”

“No!”

“That’s even worse… anyway, she’s Emma’s agent…”

“Ahem… ok… so?”

“So we have an offer…”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“I haven’t said anything yet…”

“I’m not interested in any offer, Regina.”

“Can you just listen to me?”

“Must I?”

“You have to. We thought you could show up sometime... have dinner, go to the theater-“

“I don’t go to theater… I hate theater!”

“Yeah, we all know it’s too cultured for a guy like you, but as you probably know, Emma loves theater…”

“So she’s gonna take me to baseball games?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“… but I love baseball!”

“Yes, I know… unlucky, I know… but we thought that more glamorous and refined and less rude and sweaty environments are better.”

“That’s not fair…”

“Life is unfair, so say bye to baseball and get ready for the theater shows… Less jeans and leather and more suits!”

“I’m not wearing a tie.”

“You’ll wear.”

Killian snorted like a capricious child. “That’s also unfair. What’s in it for me to walk around town dressed like a dandy?”

“I thought spending time with the woman you’ve always loved was enough…”

“Well, yes, but… hey-”

Regina gave an amused laugh. “So you still really love her…”

“No. Absolutely. No. Never again.”

“Mmmhhh…”

“Oh, all right, maybe I still have feelings for her... very deep and very feeble, but that’s why I don’t understand why you, who should care about my interests and well-being, are pushing me into the arms of the woman who almost killed me!”

“Killian, of course I care about you… we’re friends, before we work together… it’s actually going to be a matter of pure and simple work. We thought of an album together. Emma has a kind of block and has no song ready but has just reached fame, so can not afford to stay too in the shadows... and in that way The Rogers will have a few months break between Graham and the search for his replacement-”

“What? No. I don’t want a replacement.”

“Killian, you are not able to stay still during the concerts... we need a guitarist... I will make the first selections with Robin... When we have a shortlist of candidates, the four of you, and only you, will choose who take... in the meantime you and Emma can record an album and do some promotional evening.”

“So why should we go out to dinner or… go to the theater?”

“To inspire you to write some songs for your album.”

“God, this is a bad idea.”

“No, it’s not… do I assume that you’re agree?”

“Maybe… what does Emma think?”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

“What?”

“Never mind. She has already accepted. Apparently she’s looking forward to working with you... I’ll text you her number. Don’t screw this up, Jones!”

“I don-”

Too late. Regina had already hung up. Less than ten seconds later Killian’s phone rang again for the arrival of a message. He saved Emma’s number and got up to retrieve a bottle of rum from the kitchen. A little liquid courage would have been helpful.

K: Swan, it’s Killian. This is my phone number.

He saw the three dots appear, a sign that he was answering, almost immediately. But just as quickly they disappeared.

K: All good, love?

Again the three dots made a very quick appearance.

K: Emma?

K: You’re not answering me, huh?

K: Okay, I deserve it.

K: I want to apologize for what I said that morning…

K: Please, I made a mistake, I shouldn’t have told you those things, but I was afraid :-( 

K: Emma?

With every message the dots returned, but no answer ever came.

K: Emma, please answer me. I know you’re reading your texts :-( 

K: In any case this is a working relationship, it’s not professional to ignore me like this ;-)

K: I can spend all night writing to you if you won’t answer me :-P

K: Is that what you want?

K: You know I have no particular trouble talking, or in this case writing…

K: Well…

K: You asked for it ;-P

K: Just so you know, I’m in sweet company with a bottle of rum, so at some point I might become a little... unbridled and uninhibited :-P

Killian accompanied the message with a picture of the bottle.

K: Oh, wait, I’m always like this, aren’t I? ;-)

K: I’ll start by telling you about my day, feel free to stop at any time to change topic!

K: This morning I woke up, and this is already a great success, in my opinion

K: I had breakfast: it’s the main meal of the day, remember it!

K: Bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes with black coffee, in case you wanted to know

K: I was tempted to eat a muffin, but I changed my mind…

K: And I don’t remember buying them recently anyway :-O

K: Maybe that’s why IT was so… haaaard ;-)

K: Anyway

K: After breakfast I took a shower

K: Cold shower, in case you’re wondering ;-P

K: And maybe I needed a cold shower because of you ;-)

K: Or maybe not

K: Anyway, after the shower, I went to the gym

K: Then I took another shower

K: This time not cold, fortunately, I would add, otherwise my voice would be affected

K: Then I went to lunch with the boys

K: I had a great mushroom pizza

K: I could take you to that pizza place once, you’d like that place <3

K: Would you like me to take you to that pizza place?

K: After lunch we went to the rehearsal room for a couple of hours

K: Oh, did you know that Robin and Regina are having a baby in less than two months, did you know that?

K: Of course you did, you saw Regina at the funeral

K: They did not want to know if it will be male or female... I would want to know if I was in their place. I would need time to prepare a nursery as a little princess or as a little pirate

K: Do you remember the pirate ship you gave me for my 10 years? I still have it, it’s on my nightstand

Photo of the bedside table in disorder, in the middle of which the small wooden vessel was in perfect condition.

K: Anyway, then I did a motorcycle race. Could I take you for a race once?

K: Then I come home

K: I took another shower. I never realized how many showers I take in one day

Killian looked at the bottle, he’d had a third. He wasn’t feeling enough dizzy yet, so he drank half the remaining rum. He also started to feel a bit peckish, so he went into the kitchen and took a bag of chips.

K: I didn’t get tired of writing to you, don’t think about getting rid of me! I just recovered some kinds of sustenance

K: Emma

K: Emma!

K: EMMA

K: EMMA NOLAN!

K: EMMA NOLAN ANSWER ME

K: I think I’m a little drunk now

K: SWAN

K: S

K: W

K: A

K: N

K: EMMMMAAAA DOn’T igNOre meeEEEe I seEEEe you’re connected

K: NOOooOOow I’m ceeeEEErtainly druUUUuunk

K: I haaaAAad a whoooOOOOoole bottle of ruuuuum

K: SwaaaAAAAnnnNN

K: EmmAAAaaa pleeeAAAse

K: I CaaaAn geeeTTt OoooOn my kneeeEEEs

K: EmmAAAaaa

K: Caaaan I caaAAll yoooUUUUUuuu?

K: ???

K: I thiiIIIink I’ll fall asleEEEEep soooOOOon

K: Can you at least say goooOOOod night to meeeEEe?

Emma read Killian’s last messages and had a giggle. It had been about ten minutes since the last message he sent her, so he probably fell asleep. At first she was tempted to answer him immediately, but given how he had behaved at their last meeting deserved to be on the spike for a while. She would reply the next day, to make arrangements for their future album in common.

***

It was just a few minutes before 9:00 am when she heard the phone ringing when a message arrived.

K: Goodmorning Swan!

Emma laughed. Killian had always been a tenacious boy.

K: Can I send you a picture?

K: Ah, it’s true, you won’t answer me

K: Then I’ll decide

K: Are you ready, Swan?

K: 3

K: 2

K: 1

K: So…

Attached to the message was a picture of him, taken while he was still in bed. All you could see was his (beautiful) smiling face, bright eyes and unkempt hair. That hair Emma always called "sex hair". How could he look so fit after drinking an entire bottle of rum in one night?

K: Swan, stop looking at my picture

K: Remember I can see you online

K: I’m going to take a shower

K: Even today I’ll have to make it cold

K: Today I’ll have to make it cold DEFINITELY because of you

K: You want a picture of the rest?

Emma blushed. On the one hand she wanted him to continue, while on the other she hoped that he would understand the antiphon and interrupt the chain of messages too personal. Apparently, he wasn’t going to stop. He sent her a picture of himself in front of the mirror, full-length, with a towel tied very low at hips. She couldn’t ignore the conspicuous swelling in his groin. He had his head slightly tilted to the side and seemed to look her straight in the eye, with an impertinent and childish smile at the same time.

K: ;-) ;-P <3

K: I know WHERE you’re looking, Swan

K: I can be with you in an hour

K: Just ask me

The messages ceased, indicating that he had probably gone into the shower. Emma felt her face warm thinking about what he was probably doing. Damn Jones, he wasn’t making it easy for her to ignore him. She stood up and snorted and laughed at the same time.

Emma wore a pair of leggings and a comfortable, long T-shirt and sat down at the bar for breakfast. She glanced at the phone and saw that there were three other messages from Killian. Fortunately (?) no pictures of him.

K: Swan

K: Let’s go to the good stuff

K: Where can I take you to lunch? ;-)

Emma laughed. She saw that Killian was not logged in at the time, his last access being six minutes earlier.

E: And here I thought Tenacious was your middle name

E: You giving up already, Jones?

K: Never!

E: I’ll see you at 11.30 at Maurizio’s. Do you know where it is?

K: Am I to be offended that you thought I might not know the hottest restaurant in town?

E: It’s not exactly your thing

K: Maybe it is now, you don’t know

E: You’re right, sorry. See you later

***

Emma looked at the clock. It was 10.45. She had just enough time to change and go to the restaurant. She decided to wear her favorite pair of jeans, which did a great job on her butt, with a slightly low-cut red top. She wore a blue blazer on top. She picked up her hair in a disheveled chignon, put on a little makeup and put on her favourite pumps, high, black and varnish. She looked at the mirror and departed to go to the restaurant. She arrived at 11.20 and had a table prepared in the patio. Now all she had to do was wait for Killian to arrive.

He did not wait too long. She first heard the roar of the bike, and after a few moments saw him stop in front of the entrance of the restaurant. He took off his helmet and looked straight at Emma, throwing a smile that melted her heart and beyond. He took off from the bike and set off in her direction. Emma watched him from head to foot. He looked like he’d just stepped off the stage, with his signature leather pants, unbuttoned black shirt, leather jacket and combat boots.

“You look stunning, Swan…”

She snorted and blushed.

“What? I can’t tell my ex-girlfriend, never fiancée and not wife, but future business partner that she’s beautiful?”

“You’re ridiculous, Killian…” Emma smiled amused at his antics.

“Ah… ridiculous… I’m almost offended. Am I offended?”

“You can’t be offended if it’s true.”

“Can’t I?”

“No, it’s an unwritten rule, I’m sure.”

“Ah ah… you’re so funny, hunny!”

“So you… what are we eating?”

“I don’t know, Swan, what do we eat in this place so pretentious and definitely too expensive?”

Just at that moment a waitress approached, visibly in awe of the idea of serving Killian. Apparently, no one was able to recognize Emma yet.

“For me a Caesar Salad, with toasted croutons, not fried, and a small portion of onion rings. Ice tea. You Killy, what do you take?”

Killian glanced at her using the hated nickname.

“For me a steak, medium cooked, with chips and salad. No sauces-”

“Perf-”

Killian interrupted her with a smile. “Sorry, love, I’m not finished. Can you bring me a pizza too? Margherita will be fine. I’ll get some water to drink. Thanks, love.”

Emma looked at Killian and opened her eyes wide. “Steak, chips, salad and a pizza?!”

“I forgot dessert! I’ll think about it later…”

“You eat so much!”

“I’ve always eaten so much!”

“Not so much.”

“I do a lot of physical activity!” He looked at her and winked at her.

Emma blushed. “God, you’re so embarrassing…”

“What? I work out two hours a day. It’s a lot of physical activity, in my opinion!”

Emma snorted.

“Come on, don’t blush, you know I’m a buffoon!”

“You really are…”

“So, we have to record an album together…”

“Apparently.”

“I see. How many tracks do we need? 10? 15?”

“I… I don’t know… Zelena, my agent, said she agreed with Regina that you would take care of that…”

“Yes… that’s not a problem, Swan… I’m good with words, you know.”

“Yes…”

“Ok… Shall we start after lunch?”

“Right now? I mean, you should write lyrics first, right?”

“I already have something, and then I might need an inspiring muse…”

“Ah… well, I thought…”

“What, Swan, you want the glory without the hassle?”

Emma blushed deeply. “I’m kidding, Swan. So, shall we eat and get to work?”

Emma nodded. At that moment their maid arrived and brought their dishes and ate in silence. When the bill was handed over to them, Emma tried to get her credit card, but Killian insisted and he bought the lunch.

They left the restaurant together, and Emma watched him get on the bike.

“Where’s your car, Swan?”

“I came by subway…”

Killian opened his eyes wide. “God, I haven’t taken the subway in at least five years. I would have brought you a helmet, Swan, if you’d told me…”

“That’s no problem… where can we meet?”

“Well, but at my home obviously!”

Emma blushed again. Killian smiled at her gently and pointed out which line to take and which stop to get off at. He would have waited for her at the exit of the stop to accompany her to his home.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sees him immediately. He sits on the bike, helmet under his arm, and smiles as he reads something on his phone. Emma chooses to ignore the bite of jealousy at that sight and reaches it slowly. It’s still several steps away when he talks to her, without ever looking up. 

“Swan… are you ready?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, puts his phone in the entire pocket of his leather jacket and hands her a second helmet.

“What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Well, get in there, Swan, and get on board!”

“I don’t want to ride on that thing!”

“Are you scared of?”

“Of course I’m scared, we can kill each other with that thing!”

“We’re not gonna kill each other, Swan… come on, Swan, trust me.”

Emma snorts, but she wears the helmet and he makes sure she wore it properly. When he gives her the okay, she gets on the bike and looks for a place to grab with her hands.

“You gotta hold on to me, Swan… but don’t worry, I won’t bite unless you want me to do it.”

Emma feels his cheeky smile in his words, but she doesn’t say anything back and hugs him. It must be an impression that he inhaled deeply when she laid her hands on his stomach. He turns on the bike and then they leaves.

Less than ten minutes pass when they stop in front of an opening gate. Emma lifts her head and looks at the high palace they’re accessing. They enter a large garage and park his motorbike between a flaming yellow sports car and the car he had driven to Storybrooke for the funeral.

Emma goes down first and watches him dismount gracefully, which she certainly did not have. He takes off his helmet and she imitates him. He observes her intensely and she, in order not to cross his eyes, turns to observe the yellow car.

“Is this yours too?”

“Yep.”

“Flashy…”

“You had a yellow car, once…”

“I like yellow.”

He nods, silent. "Do we want to go?" He points at a big elevator in the corner, walking in front of her.

The climb to the top floor is awkwardly slow. Emma keeps her eyes fixed on the ground, while he is looking at her intrigued. She feels his eyes piercing her head, but she never lifts her eyes for fear of what she might see reflected in his ocean gaze. Finally they reach their floor and exit the elevator. In front of them there is only one door. Emma looks at him with perplexity.

"Each floor corresponds to an apartment. This is mine." He takes a set of keys from his pocket and fumbles a few seconds before moving out of the open door and beckoning her in.

Emma enters and watches the entrance with her mouth wide open. "Holy shit!"

Killian giggles. “Thanks, Swan… I like it too.”

He takes her by her hand and guides her during the tour of the house. Just after the entrance there is a large living room, huge windows overlook Central Park, while 3 large black leather sofas are arranged in horseshoe in front of a black marble fireplace. A yellow picture hangs above the chimney. Beyond the sofas there is a huge shiny black piano. After the living room they move to the kitchen, also large and with black furniture, equipped with all existing appliances. In the center there is a large bar with two yellow stools. Through an arch there is access to a large dining room with a table with twelve chairs. Yellow curtains hang on the windows. 

Emma dares to look him in the face and he seems a bit anxious and worried. She smiles at him and his expression softens a bit. They resume the tour and he shows her the night department. There are many doors that overlook the corridor. He points her out one by one, explaining that they are his family’s rooms, for when they come to visit. A room for his father, one for his brother and his wife, one for his nephew, son of his brother, now newborn, and then equipped to nursery. On the other side of the corridor three more identical doors that open onto as many guest rooms. At the end of the corridor there are two more doors. Killian opens the first one, blushing, and shows her his bedroom.

"Shit, Jones, your room is bigger than my apartment, and my apartment looked really big."

Killian smiles, looking almost shy, stepping aside and leaving her the decision whether to enter or not. She enters. A wall is entirely glazed and shows the skyline of New York. On the opposite side a wardrobe as large as the entire wall. Some doors are ajar and Emma can see a stretch of jeans and leather pants, all strictly black. At the end she looks at the bed, still unmade, large and incredibly comfortable looking. She sees the nightstand with the bottle of rum and the wooden ship in the middle. He points to her in the bathroom, pointing out that that’s where he takes all those showers he told her about, and she blushes.

“Anything yellow in here?”

Killian blushed. “You noticed.”

“Like I said, I like yellow.”

They eventually enter the last room, what Killian calls the 'music room'. Emma expects it to be a small room with a few guitars and maybe a little piano. In reality she finds themself entering a huge and soundproof room, on whose walls are hung many guitars. At the center are two sofas, white this time, with a coffee table in front and a myriad of sheets scattered on the surface, probably lyrics on which he is working. On the side of the sofas there is a piano, less imposing than the one in the living room, a keyboard and a drums. Beyond the instruments there is a glass door that opens onto a small rehearsal room, inside which there are microphones and another set of musical instruments.

“Shit, Killian, this room is amazing! This whole house is, I could stay forever!” Emma realizes what she said when the words came out of her mouth. She looks at him and sees his eyes darkening, like a stormy sea. She blushes and he clears his voice. "So, Swan, can I get you something to drink before we get to work?"

They move into the kitchen, and Killian half-fills two glasses of fine rum. They drink in silence, Emma watching the floor with interest and Killian staring at her openly, almost making a hole in her head with the intensity of his gaze.

When their glasses are both empty, Killian’s has been filled twice more, they go back to the music room. Killian tells her to sit on the couch and Emma obeys, sitting stiff and with her back straight like a spindle. Killian leaves the room for a few minutes, and when he gets back, he’s changed into more comfortable clothes. He took off the black and leather, replacing them with gray sweatpants and a blue short-sleeved t-shirt, which emphasizes his eyes in an incredible way. Emma laughs when she sees him wearing Mickey Mouse socks.

"Do you want to make yourself more comfortable, too, Swan?" He asks, with a sweet smile.

Emma snorts. "Is that an alternative way of asking me to get naked?"

He grins. "I wouldn’t complain if you undressed, Swan, but I meant if you want me to lend you something..."

Emma blushes embarrassed and nods. He goes out again and she does not know whether to follow him or not. After a few moments he comes back telling her that he left some clothes on the bed. Emma moves into Killian’s room and finds black leggings and a pink sweatshirt. Clearly they are not Killian’s clothes. Emma feels again the bite of jealousy and anger runs through her veins. She enters the music room again, throwing the clothes at him.

"Fuck, Killian, do I have to wear another woman’s clothes? Are those your girlfriend’s clothes?”

Killian opens wide his eyes and Emma sees the fury behind his big blue eyes. "Even if they were my ‘girl', what’s your problem, Swan? Do you think you have the right to come here to my house and make a scene of jealousy? Because you have no right, Swan. No right. You and I haven’t been together for over seven years, so it’s not your goddamn business who those clothes are. You should be a little more humble and accept the fact that, incredibly, I have moved on from our breakup."

Emma blushes and looks away, wounded but aware that he is right.

"And anyway, I took them from Elsa’s closet, my sister-in-law. Now, if you wanted to change, or not, I’d like to start working."

Emma leaves the room and wears the clothes of Killian’s sister-in-law, feeling incredibly guilty. She goes back into the music room and sees him fiddling with a folder full of papers.

“I’m so sorry, Killian…”

He only looks at her for a second, nodding, and immediately bringing his attention back to the papers he holds in his hands. He retrieves a piece of paper and reads a few seconds before handing it to her. She sits on the couch reading, while he picks up a guitar and starts playing.

After reading the text, Emma looks at Killian, feels her tears running down her face, as she watches him. He looks at the guitar, continues to play it, and pretends not to hear her look at him.

“Killian…” He keeps ignoring her. "Damn it, Killian, look at me!"

He stops playing immediately, and slowly looks up at her. He sees the tears on her face and she sees the broken heart behind his eyes.

“What?”

“When did you write this song?”

"Why do you want to know?"

"Fuck, answer me!"

He suddenly gets up, throwing the guitar on the couch. He looks at her with anger and pain and it seems that even in his eyes there are tears. "Before trying to kill me, Emma, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No. No, that’s not what I wanted to hear. I’m so sorry I hurt you like that."

"It’s over now, Swan."

"If it’s over, why did you let me read this lyrics?"

"Because if we have to do this thing together, I want that song to be there too"

"Why?"

"Because I want to end with the past, definitely, and I think that song can symbolize closure."

“Ok…”

"You’ll sing it too."

"What?"

"You got it right. You broke my heart and threw it away like it was garbage and then years later, you had no qualms about humiliating me and using my image for your fame, so now you’re gonna give me this closure. And then we can start again."

"Start again?"

"Yes. We can start again and be friends. After this album we will be forced to hang out for a while. So we might as well be friends."

"Friends. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Honestly not. I wouldn’t. But apparently I don’t have a choice."

"Okay, I’ll do it."

"Good."

Emma watched Killian leave the room. Once she was alone, she sat down again on the couch and picked up the lyrics.

I thought that I'd been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
Tripping over myself  
Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)  
I'm without your kisses


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was still sitting on the couch, when she heard him leave the house slamming the door. She looked around for a few minutes, undecided about what to do. Did she have to stay and wait for him? Did she have to leave? She went out of the music room and saw that the door to his room was open. She saw that he changed again, so he was probably going to stay out of the house. Right?

She entered in the room and decided to make herself useful, tidying it up and making his bed. After doing this, amazed by the pleasant feeling of domesticity and proven familiarity, she moved into the kitchen in search of something to eat. She found tomato sauce and frozen vegetables, so she decided to prepare a sauce for pasta, having also found a package of spaghetti. She was hoping that Killian would be back in time for dinner, the clock said it was 5:30 p.m. About an hour later the pasta was ready, but not even shadow of Killian. She tried to call him, but the phone was clearly disconnected. Of course.

She sat at the bar and ate alone, watching Killian’s house without his presence. It was a really nice house, with a touch of yellow in almost every room. She was sure it was done thinking of her and it warmed her heart. After dinner she cleaned the kitchen and charged the dishwasher. She put the pasta in the oven, waiting for his return. She got up and started wandering around the house. The temptation to peek into every single closet and cabinet was strong, but she resisted. She sat at the piano in the living room and tried to play it. It was perfectly tuned, a sign that Killian often used it. When she looked at the watch, she saw that it was 9.30 pm. She tried calling him again, but the phone was always off. She went into the garage to see if he had gone out by car or motorbike. Both cars were parked in their place. The bike was missing, as the owner. She began to feel some anxiety and concern. It was dark by now and she was terrified that he was out in the dark riding that hellish thing. She went up to the house and decided to lie down for a few minutes. Without realizing it, she lay down on his bed and fell asleep in a few seconds.  
It was a sudden noise that woke her up. It looked like a door slamming. She opened her eyes terrified that someone had broken into her house, until she was struck by the memory that she was not actually at her house, but was still at Killian’s house.

She got up and left the room and after a few steps in the hallway she crashed into a drunken Killian.

“Hhheeeeeyyyy… Swaaaaaannnnnn! What the hell are you still doing here?!”

He seemed to have great difficulty standing properly and still held the helmet. Emma wondered, with a shiver, how he managed to get home in one piece.

"Come to bed, Killian."

“Ah, are you trying to seduuuuuce meeee, Swaaaaan?”

“Damn, Killian, you smell like a distillery… let’s go take a shower!”

She dragged him into his personal bathroom. He followed her obediently. Once they reached the bathroom, she sat him on a stool and opened the shower water to warm it up. Meanwhile, she returned to him and helped him undress. Killian kept his head down, while Emma untied him and took off his boots. Then she helped him unbutton his shirt and get rid of it. She then helped him up to undo his leather pants. As she fumbled with the zipper, Killian swung slightly and leaned on her shoulder with his face. She tried to help him get up, when he felt his mouth spreading sweet and damp kisses along her tapered neck. Killian’s hands shifted to her hips, pulling her against his body. Emma felt his rising erection push against her stomach and knew she was lost.

She slowly put one hand between his short hair and one on his jaw, to lead his mouth on her own. The kiss was explosive and full of passion. Killian’s tongue pushed to access Emma’s mouth, and she gave him the entrance with joy. They interrupted it after a few moments to catch their breath and Emma took the opportunity to take off her sweatshirt and bra. Killian finished undressing and then lowered Emma’s leggings and panties. When they were both naked, Emma took his hand and dragged him into the shower.

Killian immediately posed her on the wall and kissed her passionately, before lifting her leg at a time and draping her on his hips. Emma leaned on him, while he gently grazed her pulsating core, before pushing himself into her with a single vigorous thrust. Emma arched and groaned forcefully swaying his hips against her own. After a few, very few pushes, Emma reached an overwhelming and incredible orgasm, which dragged Killian with her, who came with a deep moan that melted Emma’s heart and legs.

He helped her get back on her legs and then they both washed. When they were finished and dried, they moved to the room, where Emma saw Killian recover from the drawer of the bedside table a pair of boxers and a tshirt, both unexpectedly white. He turned to look at her confused, as if he was not certain that she was there.

“I should go home now…”

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He turned to the closet and took an old T-shirt from The Rogers' first tour and handed it to her, along with a pair of boxers.

“I don’t want Elsa wearing panties that you wore…” He smiled at her gently before moving back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She, after getting dressed, caught up with him and saw on the counter a new toothbrush, yellow, ready for her.

He didn’t wait for her, went to bed, and by the time Emma caught up with him, he was already asleep. Emma sat by his side for a few minutes, stroking his damp hair and whispering words of love. Then she slipped under the covers, curled up against his chest and fell asleep.

***

Killian began to wake up slowly, feeling a severe hangover headache and a warm, soft body pressed against his own. He opened his eyes and saw a blonde hair stretched out beside him. Emma?! What the hell had happened?!

He moved slowly, trying not to wake her, but apparently she was already awake. When she heard him move, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hello!"

He opened his eyes almost comically. "What are you doing in my bed?!"

Emma couldn’t control her own hurt expression. "Don’t... you don’t remember?"

"I remember we had an argument and I left. I was at the marina all afternoon, in the company of a bottle of rum and a few beers. How the hell did I get home?"

"I’d like to know, too, given the conditions in which you entered the house. You almost killed yourself, idiot!"

"Do you care?!"

"Of course I care, Killian! I told you I still love you, and it’s true. I love you and I care that you’re safe!"

He lowered his head, blushing.

"This is a bad idea, I don’t think I can do it... why are you still here? Why didn’t you go to your house?"

"You made me stay..."

"No. It’s not possible..."

"It is. You came home so drunk that I took you to the bathroom to help you take a shower... you started kissing me and..."

"And what?"

"What do you think? We fucked in your shower!"

"But I was drunk!"

"Believe me, I know! How I know how much it hurts me that you don’t remember anything..."

"You should have stopped me... I didn’t have my fucking faculties, Emma!"

"You didn’t complain last night!"

"I know! Fuck, Emma, I can’t do it, really... I-"

"Can’t you do it in what way?"

"All this stuff about working together, seeing each other often... I don’t think I’m strong enough...".

Emma looked at him, saw the tears in his big blue eyes.

"What do you mean? You said you got over our history..."

"Yes, I did... but, well, I... I lied. I never got over it, I never ever will!"

"What?"

"I still love you, Emma. I love you so much! And I hate you for breaking my heart and leaving me. And I hate myself for being so weak. Shit, Emma, right now I’d like to kiss you and throw you out of the house at the same time."

The tears now flowed on both their faces. Emma tried to get close to Killian, but he pushed her away, moving a few steps, never stopping to look at her. After a few moments he turned to the wall and threw a strong series of punches, peeling the plaster and leaving traces of blood on the wall.

"Killian! Stop, you’re getting hurt! You need your hands to work, idiot!" Emma tried to push him away from the wall, failing to do so, and standing between him and the wall. Killian did not notice in time and hit Emma on the lips. Emma went away with a grunt, resting her hand on the split lip. Killian looked at her with his eyes wide open.

"Emma... I’m sorry... I... It was... are you okay?"

"Damn, Killian, of course I’m not okay, you broke my lip!" Emma looked at him and saw his heart break. "Killian, look at me." He looked up. "It’s all right. It was an accident. I shouldn’t have put myself on the trajectory of your fists. You didn’t want to hit me. But you’re still an idiot. Look at your hands. Let’s hope nothing’s broken."

Killian looked down on his hands, and finally saw the damage he had inflicted himself. "Fuck. I’m a fucking asshole." He looked at Emma again. "Come to the bathroom, let’s disinfect your lip."

Emma followed him into the bathroom. He sat her where she had sat him the night before and took a first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink. He poured disinfectant on a gauze and wiped the blood from her wound. Fortunately, it was less serious than it seemed at first. After cleaning her blood, he smeared a veil of vaseline to protect her wound.

"Thank you, Killian. Now we need to switch places. We need to check your hands and see if you need a doctor."

Killian nodded, without speaking. Emma began to clean the wounds. His right hand was in good condition, only a few small superficial cuts. The left hand was swollen and was already turning dark. "Killian, we have to go to the emergency. I don’t like the look of this hand..."

"I don’t want."

"Don’t be a child. You need it to work. Let’s get dressed and go to the emergency." 

Killian snorted, but followed her to the bedroom. He opened the closet and took a pair of jeans (blue!) and a sweatshirt (blue too. Emma was stunned by the presence of non-black clothing in his wardrobe.)

She had to help him get dressed because his hand hurt him too much. She also had to help him to wear his old pair of white Converse and tie them (so similar the ones he always wore in Storybrooke. Could they still be the same?). When he was ready, he went to Liam and Elsa’s room and took a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, blue as his own. Both ready went down into the garage and when they got to his cars and motorbike they realized that he could not drive. 

"Swan, you’ll have to drive…"

"What? No. I can’t drive one of these cars!"

"Well, you want me to go to the emergency, you’ll have to take me."

Emma snorted, but reached out for the keys.

"The yellow one."

Emma looked up to the sky, snorting again. They got on board and Emma lit the car, which frightened her with a loud rumble. Killian chuckled before turning to the garage door, having it opened with a remote control. Once opened, he gave a nod of encouragement to Emma, who began maneuvering out of the garage. Once out, the gate opened and finally took the road. After a few minutes they reached the nearest hospital. Killian tried to ignore the fact that it was the same hospital where Graham was taken.

Once they entered the emergency and explained the incident to the nurse at the information desk (and ignoring the look that the woman gave Killian, after noticing Emma’s lip), Killian was taken to take an X-ray and all the necessary visits. 

Emma saw him again after more than two hours. He came out of a visiting room with a sulky expression and his wrist (and hand) in plaster. 

"So?"

"Then I’ll have to hold this damn thing for six weeks."

"Good."

"Good?! I won’t be able to play, drive, ride... and you say good?"

"I tried to stop you, but you’re the usual impulsive idiot. I guess you’ll also need help washing, dressing, preparing your lunch..."

"Ah... Yeah... I guess so."

"Good."

"Good what now?"

"Now let’s go to my house and get some clothes and then go to your house. We have to work together and you need help. I will stay with you."

Killian opened his eyes wide, blushing. Emma smiled brilliantly and he felt obliged to answer her with a sweet, shy, smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The first week of forced cohabitation was hell for both of them.

The first day they continued to fight like dog and cat and for whatever reason, even the most futile. They fought because Emma left her shoes by the front door. They quarreled because Killian tried to take a shower alone and wet the cast, resulting in his return to the hospital to replace it. They argued because Emma decided to prepare the roast chicken for lunch and with her avowed culinary incapacity set a pot on fire, triggering the fire alarm of the palace. They quarreled because Killian tried to escape for a ride on a motorcycle and Emma had to chase him to the garage. When evening came, instead of making peace, Killian pointed her to one of the guest rooms, telling her to choose the one she liked best and retired for the night.

On the second day, Emma woke up before Killian. She checked whether he was still in his room or fled, but saw him still deep asleep. When after a couple of hours he had not yet got up he went to check him. She found him sweaty and flushed and warm to the touch. She woke him up in a panic, and they found out he had a high fever. Emma immediately telephoned the doctor who had treated him the day before. The man calmed her down, saying it was a frequent consequence of fractures. He prescribed him a painkiller and an antipyretic, recommending that he be at rest. When Emma came back from the pharmacy, she found him not in bed, but sitting in the music room, busy writing, she scolded him, but he glanced at her and she decided to let it go. He asked her to leave him alone to work and Emma retired to the living room.  
On the third day Killian’s fever had dropped slightly, but his bad mood seemed to worsen. He complained of hand pain and just wanted to go out on the bike. Every time he met Emma in some room or hallway, he’d snort loudly.

The fourth day was a copy of the first. They quarreled again for whatever reason. They both knew they were behaving like capricious and stubborn children, but they were also extremely proud and neither wanted to be the first to wave the white flag.

On the fifth day, Killian’s mood was at an all-time low. Shortly after lunch, Emma threatened to leave him if he did not show more respect. She realized she used the wrong words the moment that left her mouth. Killian verbally assaulted her. "Go, Swan! Go! You’ve done it before, you can do it again! Go away! I don’t need your damn help!" Emma burst into tears, asking for forgiveness, and he, snorting, retreated back into the music room. He came out shortly before dinner time. He found Emma in the kitchen warming up a pack of mac'n'cheese. He announced himself clearing his throat, but she didn’t seem to notice. She was probably ignoring him. Killian approached her and grazed her shoulder. Emma turned to look at him. Both silently watched each other intensely for a few minutes, before they both stepped forward and collided in a passionate kiss. When they separated to catch their breath, keeping their respective fronts in contact and breathing each other, they looked into each other’s eyes with passion. What happened next was a succession of kisses and (Emma’s) clothes removed. When she found herself naked and sitting on the counter, she stretched her hands to undo the pants of Killian’s sweatpants and lower them, along with the boxers, just enough to expose his great and glorious erection. He penetrated it with a single fluid thrust. When he was completely inside her he stopped and put his head on her shoulder for a few seconds, as if he wanted to enjoy the moment. Finally he started to move and after a few thrusts Emma reached an overwhelming orgasm. He kissed her during her climax, as if to absorb it through her groans. After a few minutes Emma came a second time and only at that point Killian allowed himself to achieve his own pleasure. When they got dressed they discovered that their dinner was irreparably burnt. Emma snorted at his teasing, while he, amused, ordered pizza. They ate it sitting in his bed, naked, after making love again, waiting for the delivery. They did it again after eating. At that point Killian fell asleep, to wake up a few hours with Emma’s naked butt pressed against his groin. Emma wakes up when she climaxes and finds Killian between her legs, licking and sucking her, never looking away from her face. They made love again and then fell asleep again.  
And so the sixth day arrived. Emma woke up in Killian’s arms. The room was imbued with their smell and the smell of sex. She felt the muscles nicely stretched and elongated and even her heart felt lighter after the night with him. She decided to wake him up like he woke her up during the night. She saw that his member was already erect, at attention and glorious, waiting for her care. Emma grazed him on the tip with her tongue, gently, looking at Killian’s face to see his reactions. Slowly she took him into her mouth, inch by inch, and saw his cheeks redden gently, while her lips opened slightly, as he breathed in his sleep. Emma began to move up and down, alternating rapid movements with slower movements, feeling pride growing within herself when she heard his groan deeply. Suddenly Killian opened his eyes and saw her. He put his hands in her hair, caressing her long blond locks. After a few seconds he rode her astride his hips and was passionately ridden by his blonde goddess. Eventually, satisfied and sweaty, they went to the shower, where Emma helped him wash. Emma expected the day to be better than the day before. Well, she was wrong. Killian began to complain about everything and by evening came to tell her that the night before had been a resounding mistake and that he regretted it. Emma locked herself in her room crying.  
On the seventh day Killian found Emma on the phone. She was calling a taxi.

"Go somewhere? You can get one of the cars..." He offered them, with a shy smile.

"I’m leaving, Killian. I’m going home."

She saw him pale and look at her shocked. "Why?"

"Because, as you yourself have amply said yesterday, all this is a mistake... You said you regretted the other night... obviously you don’t want me around, so I’m leaving."

"Emma, please... don’t go... I was a bloody idiot... sorry... about the fact that it may have been a mistake, I don’t know, but I would do it every day. Please... stay with me."

"Now you say that, then in a few hours you will change your mind and insult me again..."

"I will not do it... please."

Emma looked him in the eye and saw the desperation. "It’s your last chance. You’ll have no other chance."

Killian nodded and smiled hopefully.

From that day on their cohabitation improved. They no longer quarrelled, although they certainly damn each other mentally over and over again. They decided not to make love anymore and to devote themselves entirely to work. Of course, when they thought they were not seen by the other, they would fuck with their eyes, and when the other one noticed, they would look away with a smile and blush embarrassed for being discovered. In this way neither one of them ever noticed that the other one was smiling happy too.

At the end of the second week he was invited to dinner at Regina and Robin’s house, with all the other boys. He asked Emma to accompany him, but she was hesitant. It seemed too much of a date and they decided to stay on a purely professional level. Eventually, Killian gave her one of his famous desperate puppy looks and she gave in. On dinner day Emma felt particularly uneasy. She knew all the boys, and even Regina, even if only superficially (also she was originally from Storybrooke, but was a few years older than them, this year she would be 34 years old, while Killian, Robin, Jefferson and Graham were 27, and Emma and Will were 25), so she was worried that they would judge her for her past and present attitudes towards Killian. He obviously noticed (he had always called her like his open book, after all) and told her to be quiet. She had to push a bit, but in the end she seemed to be convinced by his words.

When they arrived at Regina and Robin’s house, Emma was again in a state of anxiety. Killian tried to calm her down again, but she seemed on the verge of tears. He then touched her lips with a sweet and encouraging kiss and Emma calmed down. 

He led her into the house, where everyone had already arrived, holding her by the hand. In a second they were both aware of several pairs of eyes fixed on their hands. Emma blushed and looked down, while Killian raised his other hand (awkward because of the cast) to scratch behind his ear. 

"Jones! What the hell happened to your hand?" Shout Regina. 

"Ah... Your Majesty, behold... I had a little domestic incident..."

"God, Jones, why didn’t you warn me? I’m no longer your agent and you forgot to inform me?"

"What? No! I didn’t think I’d have to do it..."

"In the words, I didn’t think, your essence is enclosed, you stupid idiot!"

"But-"

"Regina, honey, I’m sure our Killian didn’t deliberately ignore your lovely person, isn’t it true, Killian?"

"What? Oh, no, of course not! Your Majesty, Regina, I didn’t ignore you... I just didn’t know I had to catch you up on these things..."

"All right. Let it be clear to all of you, you must always warn me of such events. In your specific case, Jones, you must warn me of every breath."

"Aye aye, ma'am!"

All the boys were amused by the antics of their front man and their manager, aware of the great affection that the two, in reality, shared.

Emma cleared her voice and everyone’s attention returned to her. 

"Er... come, Swan, I present to you the kind partner of my lovely mates..."

Emma nodded and followed him, never letting go of his hand.

"This lovely girl is Belle, the fiancée and future wife of that buffoon Will. Belle, honey, meet Emma, she’s my-" Killian muttered and looked at Emma, blushing. Everyone was in silence and waiting for it to proceed in the presentation. "Um... my friend Emma."

Belle smiled consciously and gently shook Emma’s hand. 

"This is Victor, Jefferson’s partner. Victor, I present to you my... friend... Emma."

After the presentations Regina called everyone to attention and served the aperitif. Killian left Emma in company of Belle and joined his companions to have a chat with them. 

"So, man, is she your friend now?" Robin asked, curious and amused.

"God, I don’t know what that is. Really. I’m going crazy. She moved into my house to-"

“At your home?!”

“Well… yeah…”

"Oh, my friend, what about the rule, 'No woman in my house'?" Will asked, amused.

"Emma is not just a woman..."

"I’m no connoisseur, but she seems like a woman..." Added Jefferson, laughing. 

"Yes, Killian, she’s a woman and she’s the woman who pushed you to adopt that rule!" Will said.

Killian snorted. "She is staying at my house to help me now that I have only one hand available and in this way we can devote ourselves to our project..."

"Ah, of course... your project, of course... sure!" Laugh Will.

Robin stunned Will with his eyes. "About your joint project, how’s it going?"

"We’re on ok. We’ve got four tracks so far."

***

"So you’re the famous Emma" Belle looked at her smiling.

"Oh, famous, huh? So you know I’m the infamous woman who broke Killian’s heart?"

"In reality I was thinking more of his true and great love, the term of comparison for every other woman in the world, for him... but yes, in fact you are also the one who broke his heart, we can not deny it..."

Emma blushed, watching Killian chatting with friends.

"You know, Emma, you may have broken his heart, but now he doesn’t seem so wounded. He has bright eyes..."

"Do you believe?"

"Yours too..."

"Oh, I think you misunderstood... we’re not a couple, we’re just working together..."

“Oh, sorry… I believe-”

Emma made a gesture with her hand, telling the other woman that she didn’t have to worry or apologize. She waited a few moments and then walked away to reach Killian. When he saw her a few steps away from him, he stretched out his right arm and put it on her shoulders, pulling her close to him, then printing a kiss on her temple.

"What, are we on a time trip with these two lovebirds?" Will muttered, trying to defuse the tension created by Killian’s gesture. 

Emma and Killian looked at him and answered at the same time. "Maybe..." They said.

When they realized they looked intensely into each other’s eyes and all the others disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

The dinner proceeded quietly and without any particular embarrassment. Emma saw Killian in his environment, serene and without worries and wished she could give him every single day that peace and quiet. It was evident that his friends loved him and that he deeply loved them. Emma regretted the time when she was part of that group as well. She threw out that group of friends the moment she decided to throw out Killian’s heart, too. She treated all those people as if they weren’t important, and only that night did she realize how much she missed them. Of all of them.

When she brought her attention to the conversation, she noticed that Killian, sitting beside her, was looking at her curiously. "Is everything okay?" He asked her, scrutinizing her closely.

“Oh, yes… of course… I thought about other dinners like this, dinners that happened in the past... in less sophisticated environments maybe, but still happy, I missed all of you, that’s all…”

Killian smiled softly and shook her hand. He seemed to want to add something, but his attention was claimed by Regina, sitting beside him, at the head of the table, as the queen she was. 

Emma looked at the rest of the table and saw Belle sitting in front of her, smiling at her.

"So, Belle... If I didn’t get it wrong, you and Will will get married soon..."

The little brunette smiled happily. "Yes. In 9 weeks I will become Mrs. Scarlet... I can’t wait!"

Emma saw her blush and take on a dreamy look. Was envious that feeling that Emma felt blooming inside her heart? Because she knew she had no right to feel envy for Will and Belle’s wedding. She could have had the same emotions as the brunette was feeling now. She could have, but she rejected them. Killian had offered them to her and she had casually thrown them in the trash. And so, that was just envy. And regret. And remorse.

She could have been Emma Jones for years, she could have spent every single day with Killian, loving and supporting him. She could have been a mother. She and Killian had often talked about children and both wanted to be parents. With a gasp she understood that she had also hindered his desire for paternity and an even greater sense of guilt pervaded her. 

Killian noticed and watched her worried. "Come with me, Swan... will you guys excuse us for a moment?" 

He took her by the hand and dragged her to the large terrace. "What’s going on, Swan?"

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Emma, you’re thinking so hard I can hear you, love… tell me what’s bothering you…”  
God, he called her Emma. He only called her Emma when he was angry or terribly serious. He knew something was wrong, that bloody perceptive sexy boy. "It’s nothing, Killian... just thoughts..."

“Yeah… talk me, let me help you…” He smiled at her, giving her an encouraging nod.

“Well… Belle told me about the wedding, she’s so happy, and Will looks so happy too… I felt so guilty… and I also realized that I envied her-”

“What?”

"You heard me right. I envy her because she’s marrying the man she loves while I’ve lost that chance."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I wish I could be in Belle’s place. It means I wish I was about to be your wife. It means I wish I could go back in time to that night you asked me to marry you, and I wish I had the guts to say yes."

Killian stepped away from her and put his right hand through his hair, expressing his frustration.

"Fuck, Emma, I thought we decided we were just friends!"

"Indeed..."

"So why are you telling me these things?"

"I didn’t want to tell you, you asked me!"

"Yeah, well, I didn’t think you were going to tell me that you wanted to be my wife! Fuck, I thought you felt uncomfortable or embarrassed..."

"I shouldn’t have come to this dinner..."

"Yes, I’m starting to think so too. I think it’s better to go before ruining dinner for others.”

They returned and, apologizing, took leave of the rest of the group.

The journey home, Killian’s home, was embarrassing and silent, and Emma was grateful that she had to be the one to drive to ignore the steaming and angry glances that he threw at her. She feared the moment of which they would return home. At that point she would no longer have the opportunity to avoid his anger.

When Emma turned off the car in the garage, she stood still, her hands on the steering wheel. Killian also sat in his place. He stared at her, felt his eyes burning in her head, but not looking at him.

“Killian… please, it is not a big deal and in any case it does not concern you…”

"Doesn’t it concern me? Do you regret not having married me and that shouldn’t concern me? Really, Emma? Is that what you think?"

"I didn’t mean that... I wanted to say that this pain that I feel is only about me... I made a terrible mistake years ago and tonight I saw and understood what I really lost..."

"What would you have lost?"

Emma looked at him. Killian looked straight ahead, his jaw clenched and a frown on his face. "I lost you. I lost us. I lost our friends. I lost the chance to have a family with you. I lost everything because I was afraid. Until today I had always thought that I only lost you. But I didn’t, I lost much more than you. I lost the chance to have a happy future."

He turned his head to her, slowly, looking closely at her. "You haven’t lost anything at all... well, more or less..."

"Sorry?"

"You have not lost our friends. Your paths have separated for a while, but you can reconnect. You didn’t lose the chance to have a future or a family. You may not have them with me, but there is certainly a boy out there, a man, who can make you feel so safe and loved that you can agree to build something with him."

Emma tried to hold back her tears. He told her that he still loved her, but he no longer wanted to be with her. He no longer wanted a future with her. She certainly couldn’t blame him for that. "Maybe... I’m sorry I ruined your evening, Killian..."

"Never mind, Swan. There will be many more dinners. It will be better next time. Do we want to go home?"

"Please don’t refer to your house as if it were ours... it doesn’t help me..."

"Sorry, Emma..."

Once at home, Killian asked her if, since it was not particularly late, she would like to go and work at the music room. Once seated on the comfortable white sofas, Killian handed her a piece of paper while he moved to the piano. "Have mercy on me, Swan, remember that I have a wounded hand..." He winked at her and started playing. Emma started reading the lyrics.

Little do you know  
How I'm breakin' while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm tryin' to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you, but forgettin' is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid  
I'll wait  
Love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drownin' me  
Little do you know  
I'm tryin' to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know I  
I love you 'til the sun dies  
Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid  
Just wait  
Our love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain  
I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid  
I'll wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know I  
I love you 'til the sun dies

Killian stopped playing while Emma put the sheet on the coffee table. "What do you think?"

"It’s beautiful, Killian... you have a gift with words... You have always had it, that’s why you managed to achieve success, while I am already floundering... this text is beautiful..."

"I’m glad you like it, Emma... proceeding at this rate we should have a good number of songs for when I take off the cast..."

Emma nodded, making her way to her room feeling her own heavy heart. While reading the text, she believed that he was trying to send her a message, but apparently she was wrong... he wasn’t asking for time to forgive her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter I introduced two new characters: David and Neal.
> 
> I haven’t decided how this story’s gonna end yet... or rather, I already have a draft for two possible final chapters, a happy ending and a not-so-happy one... since I write "on impulse" I don’t know how the story will go, so we’ll see how it ends!

The next few weeks were a torment for both of them. They both craved physical contact, but were too proud to admit that their current situation was not the best choice.  
They worked with passion and devotion, composing music and writing lyrics, playing and singing, throughout the day. But when they found themselves in the kitchen to prepare their meals, an embarrassment and a yearning descended upon them that often led them to heated discussions.

Killian had to keep the plaster cast on his hand for another week, and both knew that their cohabitation was coming to an end. Neither of them were ready for separation, but at the same time neither of them had enough courage to deal with the subject. They had spent the last few weeks ignoring the issue and now the problem was waiting for them to break through.

They had brought demos to Regina and Zelena for their opinion. Both women were strongly enthusiastic and both wanted more cooperation in the future. According to Regina, the collaboration between the two had a depth and a connection that only two lovers, or two former lovers, could have. The songs were full of passion and anger, love and lust, hate and love. The woman was certain she would get to the top of the charts. According to Zelena the songs were very beautiful and touching and she was also optimistic about a good ranking. She also added that, of course, fans of their pair, who had been renamed Captain Swan (taking part in their names on Twitter, @rogerscaptain and @the_swan), would support their work regardless. Killian snorted a bit at the woman’s words, arguing that he hoped the album would be purchased because of quality and not for other silly reasons.

And so came the day that Killian would remove the cast. Emma accompanied him to the hospital, during the short journey they remained silent, everyone lost in their thoughts. While he was in the doctor’s room, Emma remained in the waiting room, thoughtful. She was so lost in her mind that she did not notice his return, until he spoke to her, making her frightened.

"Then, Swan, you’ve finished your mission as nurse... you’ll be happy to be able to return to your home..."

Emma looked at him, he had sad eyes and a hopeful smile. "Already... You’re a very unbearable patient and even a little spoiled, if I may say so..."

"Am I?"

"Unbearable you always have been... Spoiled is a feature that must have come with celebrity and success..."

"I’m not spoiled."

“Uhmmm… then I’d say a little bossy…”

He giggled. "I’m not even bossy, Swan, and you know... I’m generous and helpful, especially in the bedroom..."

"I can’t say, I haven’t been there recently."

“It’s a shame…”

"I don’t know, I think we’re making good progress with the whole question of friendship: in the last week we only fought during meals and only three times. Great strides forward. Now that we no longer have to live together and endure 24 hours a day, we may be able to reduce the quarrels even more."

Killian looked at her in amazement. "Do you think?"

"I’m sure... so, can I take you back to your castle in your yellow carriage?"

"Swan, I can drive again, and I can’t wait to do it... let’s go home."

Once at home, Emma retired to her room to pack. She was busy folding the last of her shirts when she heard him knocking on the door. He changed, he was wearing his leather suit again, his Killian Jones rockstar outfit.

"Hey, the rock star has reappeared..."

"Yes, well, I needed to go back to wearing my clothes... when you’re ready I can take you home..."

"Oh... no, you don’t have to, I called Ruby... she’ll be here in about ten minutes, she’ll give me a ride..."

She wasn’t sure what her eyes had seen, but he seemed really hurt by her words. At first she had been undecided whether to call her friend, to have a few more moments with him, but in the end she had thought that a tear, dry and precise, would be better.

"Ah... then we’ll say goodbye now, Swan... if you don’t need me I’ll go for a motorcycle race, I have to take my girlfriend to stretch the wheels..."

Emma knew he was trying to play it down so she wouldn’t feel guilty, but he didn’t seem so good at it.

"All right... be careful, I don’t want to have to be a nurse again for such a bullying patient!"

He chuckled. "I’ll be very careful, Swan... when you leave, please lock the door and then leave it to the doorman, will you?"

She nodded, but he had already turned. After a few seconds she heard him gently closing the front door and after a few minutes she heard the bike roar in the street. She breathed a heartbroken sigh. She was not ready to leave the house. She was not ready to leave him. She had never been and never would have been to leave him.

***

The next week the recordings of the album began. The first time there was some embarrassment. They had not seen or heard each other since she had returned home, and when they met the tension was palpable and heavy. From that day, however, they began to send random messages to each other throughout the day. Photographs, voice messages and text messages crowded into each other’s phones and both felt their hearts pounding when the other’s name appeared on the small colored screens.

One day Killian asked her if she would accompany him to The Rogers' rehearsal room to meet the two guitar candidates selected by Regina and Robin, claiming to want the advice of a fellow musician from outside the group. Emma knew he needed support, her own, to deal with Graham’s replacement.

They arrived last at the recording room, and when they entered, they were welcomed friendly by the other boys and Regina.

"Well, now that our drama queen has joined us, we can begin... These are the personal files of the two guys that Robin and I selected. They are very talented musicians, although with very different personalities. The first, David Nolan, is 27 years old and has been playing guitar for about 17 years. He’s been in different cover bands and he’s really talented. I really think he can compete with our Graham’s skill. He has the flaw, however, of being a rather private boy. I’m not sure he can be comfortable with clowns like you. Not at the beginning, anyway. But it would be a great element for the band, even with its clean image as a good guy." Regina paused to watch the boys before talking again. "The second candidate is Neal Cassidy. He’s a little older than you are, he’s 32. He also has a great experience in cover bands and also independent bands. He’s more like the four of you, a bit eccentric and out of the ordinary. He’d be a good choice too."

The two aspiring guitarists were in the next room, together, waiting. Regina entered first and, behind her, the four boys and Emma entered. They all sat around the table and began to talk. Emma watched in silence, admiring how Killian handled and led the conversation. At one point, while Killian, Regina and the boys were busy talking to David, she noticed that the other candidate, Neal, was staring at her openly and brazenly. He did not look away when he saw that she noticed and began to feel vaguely uncomfortable. She took courage and interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, did anyone ever tell you that it’s not particularly polite to stare at people?"

Emma saw Killian’s head snap first at her and then at Neal. She saw his shoulders stiffen and saw him clench his fists.

"Forgive me, honey, but I’ve never seen a beauty like yours before today and so I was enchanted by you."

Emma blushed to death.

Regina cleared her voice and the conversation started again from where she had left off. Emma felt Neal’s gaze always fixed on her, even when questioned by Killian or one of the other boys. She also felt the anger and tension coming out of Killian’s rigid body. After a couple of hours they finished the interview and asked the two candidates to leave the room and wait in the actual rehearsal room, to make the band feel their abilities.

Regina, Emma and the boys stayed a few minutes in the room to discuss and evaluate which candidate was the best.

"So, what do you think?" Regina asked, consulting her notes.

"As I told you before, I would choose David. He’s definitely a better character. Having already heard him play, I can also say that, in my opinion, he is clearly superior to the other boy." Robin says.

"I agree. If I had to choose in the box, I would bet on David." Jefferson said.

"So do I. I don’t like that other guy. Too diva and we already have one." Will snorted, winking at Killian, who chuckled.

"Well. What do you think, Killian?" Regina asked.

"They both look good to me, but I think David’s better too."

"Who knows why I didn’t doubt that you wouldn’t choose that other asshole!" Will chuckled, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Well, let’s not waste time and go and listen to them. Let’s go and choose Graham’s worthy replacement." Regina said, getting up.

Even at the practical test David won. When they confirmed that he was their choice he opened wide his eyes, incredulous, and blushing slightly.

Regina finished dismissing Neal, thanking him, when he stopped and approached Emma.

"Honey, since I didn’t get the job, how about having dinner with me?"

"Don’t call me honey."

Neal pointed to Killian. "He calls you darling or love."

"He can. You can’t."

"All right. So, will you have dinner with me?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer when she heard Killian talk. "No, she’s not coming to dinner with you. You’re not being polite, mate, asking her out on a date with you while she’s here with me."

Neal came up smiling. "You two aren’t together anymore, are you? So she can have dinner with whoever he wants."

"No, she can’t do that!"

Emma stood between the two, pushing them away on both chests. "Stop it! I’m not an object and, Killian, we are not together. And I can date whoever I want!"

"Love, Emma, of course... I didn’t mean-"

"I don’t care what you meant. We’re not together. That’s not your concern."

Killian looked down, wounded and embarrassed.

Emma turned her eyes to Neal. "As for you, you may need some lesson in manners... but okay. I accept your invitation."

Neal chuckled and Emma heard Killian inhale deeply.

In the background, Will Scarlett’s voice sounded clear as a bell. "Fuck, now we’re in damn trouble!”


	12. Chapter 12

That evening, when she returned home, Emma immediately sent a message to Ruby and Mary Margaret, asking them to join her at home because she needed their support. The girls arrived loaded with pizza boxes, donuts and rum bottles.

When Emma let them in, the two girls immediately noticed that the friend was upset.

"Since you called us right away, I don’t think everything’s okay, so come on, tell us." Ruby shook her hand, giving her an encouraging smile as she spoke to her. Mary Margaret also smiled at her and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Today Killian asked me to accompany him to the selection of the new guitarist. I went. I met the guy they chose." Emma cut herself off.

"I don’t think it’s a disaster." Ruby said, looking at Mary Margaret, she shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Yeah, well, the disaster is there was another guy. He stared at me all afternoon, and when Regina told him he wasn’t chosen, he asked me out."

"What?!" The two girls exclaimed together.

"Yeah."

"And what did you say?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I want to know how Killian reacted." Ruby asked, worried.

"I accepted, and Killian didn’t react well. Not at all."

"Did you accepted?!" The girls asked in chorus.

"I have accepted."

"Well, I can understand Killian’s unhappy reaction... wait, what did he do?"

"First he meddled in the conversation with the other boy, saying he couldn’t ask me out while I was there with him, and telling me I couldn’t do it."

"Oh, my gosh..."

"I told him it wasn’t about him. He went into the rehearsal room and smashed his guitar, slammed it against the wall..."

"God, my God..."

"Yeah... everyone had to step in to stop him before he got hurt. Luckily, by the time they took him out, Neal was already gone, 'cause I’m sure it would have ended with those two idiots punching each other."

"And then what?"

"Then he dragged me into the car and brought me back here. When he stopped by the house, I wanted to talk to him, but he told me to get off right away. I almost couldn’t close the door before it split at full speed. That’s all."

"Why do you two have to be so complicated?" Ruby snorted.

"Emma, can’t you see? Killian still loves you so much."

"I know! Hell, I know! He told me. He told me he still loves me."

"Then do something to resolve this situation... you still love each other after 7 years apart... you will never stop doing so."

"No. He said he doesn’t want to be with me. And he’s right, but don’t you see how I hurt him? I’m toxic to him. I destroy him. We had a good time together when we were two kids, but now? Now I break him every day more. I can’t hurt him. We just have to be friends."

Mary Margaret and Ruby looked at each other in doubt. "So what are you going to do?"

"I’m going out with Neal. Maybe even with other guys. I have to break away from him. For his sake. So here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to turn the page for good. I’m not capable of being the love of his life, but I can be his best friend. I can be at his side to support him and to rejoice with him. I can. I can’t give him anything else, because if I did it and it went wrong, I’d kill him."

Emma felt the tears running down her face. She also saw them on the faces of her best friends, who held her in a hug.

After a while, while they were eating pizza and drinking rum, they started chatting again.

"So you’re going out with this Neal... what’s he like?" Ruby asked.

"Well... he’s older than us... even than Killian. He’s cute. He doesn’t have blue eyes."

"Yeah, well, not only are blue eyes beautiful."

"I know. But they look so different from Killian’s. Killian doesn’t need to talk, because his eyes say it all. But it doesn’t matter. Stop talking about Killian."

"Okay... when will you meet him?"

"He invited me to dinner at his house tomorrow night..."

"At his home?!" Mary Margaret looked at her eyes wide open.

"Yes..."

"No, Emma, you know he’s gonna try to get you into his bed like this!"

"I know, Mary Margaret. And I think if he tries to fuck me, I’ll let him. If I have to take Killian out of my mind, I have to do it drasticly."

The friends looked at each other in doubt. That date promises to be a real disaster.

***

That same night, when Killian came home, he was nervous and pissed off. He was pissed off at the world because it was so fucking hard to live in. He was pissed off at Regina and Robin for picking that damn Neal. He was pissed at Emma because she damn well accepted the invitation. But above all, he was irretrievably and totally pissed at himself for letting Emma slip through his hands. She had been his again, in his hands and arms, and in his heart, but he, as a perfect asshole and idiot as he was, had not been able to hold her. Because it wasn’t enough for her. Because she wanted more. And because she deserved more. So he decided to wallow in his own unhappiness and anger, in the company of his most loyal and trusted friend: alcohol.

He took a new bottle of rum, along with a six-pack of beers, and brought them to his room. He placed them on the bedside table and then went back to the kitchen to get a second bottle of rum and one of bourbon (he didn’t like it, but his father and brother preferred it to rum, so he always had some at home for them). He finally sat on the bed and started drinking.

***

More than 24 hours had passed and Emma was at Neal’s place. As expected by her friends, he was trying to seduce her and convince her to let him fuck her. And as expected, Emma was allowing it. She kissed him as she had always kissed Killian, but it wasn’t the same. He wasn’t Killian. It was so frustrating! She was not at all excited, in fact, she felt a little repulsive, but tried to convince herself that it was normal. That was because he was the first guy since Killian. She knew that wasn’t the reason.

Neal was clumsily fiddling with her bra when Emma’s phone started ringing.

"Thanks God..." She muttered quietly, making sure Neal didn’t hear her.

"Come on, honey, let it ring..."

"It could be important..."

Neal snorted like a whimsical little boy, but he let her go. Emma picked up the phone and saw it was a message from Killian. Only one word.

K: Please!

Emma smiled. Neal came up and read the message. "Hell! He’s such a pathetic prick!"

"He’s not... Killian is-"

"Fuck Killian, he’s just trying to get your attention... go back to bed with me."

"No, you know what? Fuck you. I shouldn’t have accepted your invitation and I shouldn’t have been here. God, I was gonna do the biggest shit of my life..."

She dressed quickly and ran out, stopping a taxi and being taken to Killian’s house.

When she arrived at his palace, she rushed in, stopping at the doorman’s counter.

"Mr Marco! Is he at home?"

"I think so, Miss Nolan. Would you like me to try calling him?"

"Yes, thank you."

Emma watched the cute little man take the intercom and call Killian’s apartment.

"Mr. Jones, sorry to bother you. Can-" The man stopped talking and listened for a few seconds, before talking again. "Good. Thank you Mr. Jones. Good evening." 

The man hung up and looked at Emma with a smile. "Please, Miss Nolan. He’s waiting upstairs."

Emma went up with the usual, very slow, elevator. She was afraid. What would happen now? Would they fight? Would they... Her chain of thought was interrupted by the opening of the elevator doors. She looked up and saw Killian leaning against the doorjamb, watching her.

Emma got out of the elevator but remained a few steps away from him. They stared silently, studying their facial expressions.

"So..." She tried it.

"I’m sorry I interrupted your date... I was going to drink myself to death so I wouldn’t think about you and... Neal... But apparently tonight I’m not even capable of getting drunk..."

"I’m glad you interrupted my date... I was making a mistake again... and you saved me from committing it..."

Killian opened his eyes wide. "Did I do it?"

"Yes... I was going to fuck Neal... God, thank God you stopped me..."

"Oh, was it going so badly?!" he asked, with a cheeky smile.

"I didn’t mean it like that, but actually, yeah... it wasn’t much..."

"What did you mean, then?"

"I don’t want to be your friend. The mistake was believing we could be friends. I can’t and I won’t."

Killian sighed defeated. Emma stepped forward and took his hand. He lifted his head slightly, looking into her eyes.

"I don’t want to be your friend because I love you and I want to be with you. I don’t want to be your friend and I don’t want to date other people. I don’t want you to date other people. That’s all."

Killian leaned his head to the side, watching her intrigued. Emma responded to his look, feeling slightly anxious about his lack of reaction. She was about to start being afraid and repenting of her words, when he finally stepped forward to take her in his arms and smash his lips against her.

There was a passionate clash of lips, teeth and tongues, with an irresistible musical background of sighs and groans.

When they separated to catch their breath, still embraced, Killian looked at her with a bright smile. "Well, Swan, it’s a good thing I don’t want to be your friend too... God, Emma, I love you so much... please, I beg you, don’t ever leave me again..."

Emma placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "Never again..."

Killian smiled at her and, taking her by the hand, led her into the house. "Come home, my love..."


	13. Chapter 13

Since that night, Emma has not left Killian’s house and for the first three days he also prevented her from leaving his bed, if not to go to the bathroom. He brought her food in bed, food cooked by him, or pizza or Chinese or Thai or whatever she want. They spent hours kissing and loving each other, sleeping when they were too tired to do anything else. 

On the fourth day Killian had to go to rehearsals with the boys. Emma thought he would leave her at home alone, so she was amazed when he asked her to accompany him. He gave her a helmet, with an encouraging gesture, which she accepted with a little fear, and together they left with the motorcycle.

When they entered the rehearsal room the boys looked at them stunned. Killian watched them amused.

"What’s up?" He looked at Emma and winked at her. "Oh, right! Mates, may I introduce you to my girlfriend?"

The eyes of the other members of The Rogers opened even wider. So did their smiles. Slowly, one by one, they held Killian in a hug.

"Well done Captain!" said Will, amused. "Now we know why we have not had any sign of life from you in the last 3 days!" Everyone laughed.

Emma sat in the adjoining room, with a large window overlooking the rehearsal room, and watched the boys play. She looked above all at Killian, he seemed so relaxed and at ease. Sometimes he looked at the window and winked at her. When he did that, Emma thanked herself for sitting on the comfortable sofa because she felt her knees melting.

After about a couple of hours the boys had finished and just in that moment Regina came in slightly snorting, holding both hands outstretched on the belly.

"Emma... it’s a pleasure to see you... I think." Regina looked at Killian, who smiled at her extensively. "Ah, I guess there have been developments here... well. As long as you’re here, Emma, I’ll let you know directly. On Saturday night, you’re on Music!Time to present your album."

Killian nodded and looked at Emma smiling.

Regina started talking again. "The presenters ask for a glamorous outfit for you. So Jones no leather. No jeans. Put on a tie."

"Damn it!"

***

It was late Saturday afternoon and Emma was sitting in the dressing room of the television studios. She was anxious because it would be her first performance with Killian and she was worried that it might not work.

She looked in the mirror. She had chosen a simple black dress, knee-long and with elbow sleeves. On the neckline was inserted a lace panel that gently revealed the beginning of her breasts. She wore lace ankle boots with an open toe. The hair stylist had proposed to pick up her hair in a chignon, but she had refused: she wanted to keep her hair loose, because Killian loved to see (and touch) her blond locks in freedom.

***

"... now on stage at Music!Time to present their first album together... Emma Nolan, aka The Swan, and Killian Jones!"

They entered holding hands, Killian stepped in front of her. They reached the center of the stage, where there was for a shiny black piano. Killian sat at the instrument, while Emma put it aside.

Say something, I’m giving up on you  
I’ll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you  
And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I’m still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl  
Say something, I’m giving up on you  
I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
Anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you  
And I will swallow my pride  
You’re the one that I love  
And I’m saying goodbye  
Say something, I’m giving up on you  
And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
And anywhere, I would’ve followed you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you  
Say something, I’m giving up on you  
Say something

When they finished performing, the audience applauded passionately. The young presenter, Shari, approached the two, complimenting the song and the album coming out, leading them to a small living room for the interview.

"So, guys, congratulations again for this album, beautiful and very exciting. How was working together?"

"It was a tough one... As you certainly know, Emma and I have a complicated past, so this project has definitely put us to the test, but I would say that in the end we didn’t manage so badly..." Killian smiled warmly at Emma.

"Yeah, well... it wasn’t easy, it was true, but it was worth it..."

"I can imagine it... you certainly got away with it and it was worth it... in every song you feel the feeling that you shared... wonderful... in any case, we know perfectly well the skills of songwriter and composer of Killian, so this is also a guarantee and a certainty..."

Emma smiled and proudly looked at Killian, and felt her heart burst with love when she saw him lower his head and blush.

Even the presenter noticed and decided to take advantage of it. "Did I see wrong or did Killian Jones blush?"

Killian looked up and smiled at her extensively. "Probably yes, I blushed because you made a small mistake in your last statement and I wasn’t sure if correcting you and how to do it..."

Emma and Shari looked at Killian with perplexity when he spoke again. "Well... You said you felt the feeling we shared in the past... well, that’s the mistake... Emma and I are back together again."

Shari opened her eyes, watching Emma and Killian exchange a gaze in love. The studio audience cheered and whistled with joy to the couple, but neither of them seemed able to notice anything, both too lost to look at each other in their respective blue and green eyes.

The interview lasted a few minutes before they were taken back to the stage to perform another song. This time they both sat on stools, behind them a band that played.

Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally

The audience applauded with great enthusiasm as the two stood up and left the studio.

Upon arriving at the door of Emma’s dressing room, Killian took her in his arms and pressed her against the door and kissed her passionately. When they separated to catch their breath, Emma gave him a big smile in love. "I couldn’t wait for it. I’ve wanted your lips on mine since I saw you dressed like that." Killian smiled at her gently while she approached her ear. "You know what else I’d like? I can’t wait to hear your scruff rub between my thighs." Killian’s eyes immediately darkened, while he growled loudly and again he attacked her lips.

"Little minx." He pressed her back against the door, pushing against her the erection she had provoked him, extorting her a passionate groan. He pushed her into the dressing room and made her lie down on the small sofa.

He kissed her again, first gently and then with more and more passion, and then moved on to her jaw and her thin neck. He rubbed his face on her breast, without undressing her, and slowly descended to the point where she desired him most. He hooked his gaze to her, while his hands lifted her skirt, inch by inch. When her panties were finally exposed, he lowered to inhale her delicate scent of woman. He grazed her center with the tip of his nose before moving the delicate lace panties. He first laid chaste kisses on her damp flesh, and then moved on to touch it with delicate touches of the tongue. He felt her gaze fixed on him, so he slightly lifted his eyes to look at her. She was wonderful, reddened, and her breathing was slightly accelerated. He returned to take care of his excited core, without looking away from his.

Emma was certain that there was no more erotic and exciting image than seeing Killian Jones' dark and messy head between her legs while fucking her with those wonderful blue eyes. She saw him slightly lower, to push his tongue through her entrance. After a few pushes he replaced his tongue with his hands and began to fuck her with his fingers. Emma came quickly, and when she felt her second orgasm ready to overwhelm her, she stopped him, begging him to fuck her with his talented and wonderful cock. Killian did not her repeat it twice. He lowered his pants and boxers enough to discover his glorious erection. He took his rod in his hands and gave two quick pumps before penetrating her with a single, fluid, blow.  
Emma came almost immediately and Killian reached out with a hand to the point where their bodies were united and gently grazed her tender little bud. "Come for me again, love, once again." They both reached an incredible and explosive orgasm together, which left them emptied and relaxed. They were still down on the couch when Killian heard his phone ringing through his pants pocket. " Fuck, who is it now?" Emma chuckled, watching him squirm to retrieve the annoying device. She watched him unlock the screen and saw a big happy smile being born on his pretty face.  
"Robin and Regina became parents of a little girl. They named her Holly." He handed her the phone and she saw a wonderful picture of the Locksley family, Regina sitting in bed holding in her arms a tiny, wonderful, pink bundle, while Robin, sitting next to her, placed a tender kiss on her temple.

Emma felt her heart tightened at that sight and looking up she saw Killian looking at her with a smile and a dreamy look. "What’s the matter?"

He gently scratched behind his ear before answering her. "I was thinking about when we’ll take a picture like that." He blushed as he spoke.

Emma smiled back. "One day we’ll do it. I promise you. Do you want to go to the hospital and meet the new little fan of The Rogers?"

"Of course!"

They got up and put on more comfortable clothes, before rushing to the car and reaching the hospital to meet the new member of their family.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma and Killian decided to organize a party at Killian’s house for the first place of their album (Emma still did not feel totally at ease to call it ‘their home’, although she never went back to her old apartment, except to retrieve some bags of clothes). They had invited the remaining members of The Rogers, Regina (with little Holly, two weeks), Zelena, their families, Mary Margaret and Ruby.

The first to arrive were Will and Belle. Belle was very excited about their wedding, which would be a week later. As soon as she saw Emma, Belle squeezed her in a strong hug.

"Oh, Emma, I’m so happy for you! He deserves so much to be happy... You both deserve it!"

Emma blushed and squeezed Belle tightly, not knowing how to respond.

The brunette spoke again. "Emma... I need to ask you a huge favor! Is it possible that you and Killian sang a song at the wedding? Please... it would be a great gift for me and Will..."

"Oh, I don’t know... I should talk to Killian about it."

"What should you talk to me about, love?"

Emma turned around and saw Killian leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh... Belle was asking if we wanted to sing a song at their wedding..."

Killian first looked at Emma and then at Belle, before looking up and looking for Will in the room. "Scarlett! You idiot, you sent Belle to intercede for you?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, man, until a few weeks ago, you were completely intractable!"

"All right. It’s true." Killian looked at Emma. "Do we do that, love?"

"Let’s do it."

Belle jumped on the spot. Will squeezed her to calm her down. "Okay, honey, take it easy."

Killian chuckled. "What song?"

Belle took a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to her. Killian read it quickly and nodded. "It will be done, my lady."

A few minutes later Jefferson and Victor arrived, immediately followed by two radiant new parents, Robin and Regina, with their little Holly. Soon after, Zelena arrived, accompanied by her husband Walsh, Brennan Jones, in the company of his eldest son Liam, with his wife Elsa and little Nicholas, Ingrid and James Nolan.

Brennan and Liam immediately ran to hug their beloved Killian.

"I’m so proud of you, son!" Brennan had tears in his eyes as he held his youngest son. Killian blushed slightly, returning his father’s embrace.

Emma felt her heart tightened as she watched the two Jones hold the youngest of the three. She had a great affection for that family. She admired Brennan who, despite the difficulties of life, had resisted thanks to the love of his two children. There were hesitations, moments when man seemed to want to leave everything and leave, but he had never done so. He had resisted and remained with his children, raising them and helping them to become the two grown men, strong and independent, who were now. He had indulged their inclinations and passions without ever criticizing them, thus allowing Liam, more practical and realistic, to become a naval engineer and Killian, more eccentric and dreamer, to become the star he had always wanted to be. He made no distinction between the aspirations of his children and supported them both in exactly the same way. He loved his two boys and was deeply reciprocated by both.

Emma was busy observing the Jones family, who did not realize that Liam’s wife, a beautiful girl with light blond hair and crystal blue eyes, had approached her. "I’m Elsa, Liam’s wife... we met at the funeral, but it was not the right time for introductions, I think..." 

She had a welcoming but reserved smile. Emma immediately took a liking to her.

"I’m Emma, it’s nice to finally meet you."

"And he’s the last little boy Jones... Nicholas, he’s 7 months old..."

Emma looked at the baby and had a blast to the heart. It was a mix of Liam and Killian. He had the blue eyes that the two brothers shared, but instead of having curly hair like his father, he shared the unmanageable hair of his uncle, with small unkempt strands that fired in every direction.

"Hey, look who’s here! Uncle’s love! Come here, my boy, and we’ll leave alone to chat these nice ladies!" Emma didn’t hear Killian coming behind her, so she was caught off guard. Seeing Killian with a child, who was almost his copy, melted her heart and made her want a child of their own, a little child to love and grow up with the love of her life. She watched him walk away with the baby in his arms, heading towards the small group formed by Grandpa Jones, Liam, Robin and Will, until she looked back at Elsa, who looked at her with a conscious smile.

"It’s funny seeing the man you love with a baby, isn’t it?"

"What? I... well, yeah. It’s weird, it makes me want that baby to be ours..."

"The first time I saw Liam, he was holding in his arms the son of a friend, a customer of my bakery. It was at that moment that I decided that he would be the father of my children. They both have an innate gift for children."

"Do you believe?"

"I’m sure. They’re both born to be fathers. Great fathers. Killian maybe even more than Liam."

Emma looked at Elsa, reflecting on her words. Just at that moment her parents approached her.

"Emma, honey, we’re so proud of you!"

"Dad, thank you... it was hard work but-"

"No, I didn’t mean that... I meant about the situation with Killian... it took you a few years, but you finally made up for your mistake."

Emma opened her eyes, looking alternately at her father and mother, who spoke. "We never told you anything, but we hoped and prayed for years that you would realize what you were losing... but you did it, my love... Now don’t let him go anymore, there aren’t so many men like him..."

Hugged both parents, giggling. "I didn’t know you were part of Team Killian..."

"We don’t. We will always be on Team Emma, but for you to be happy, really happy, he must be at your side..."

Emma felt the tears fill her eyes. She really risked losing him, but he had been there, waiting for her, for years. She loved him so much!

After a few minutes the bell rang again. Finally, Mary Margaret and Ruby arrived, escorted by a charming and fascinated David, who could not take his eyes off the little brunette (and she reciprocated the looks).

Emma ran to greet her friends with a warm hug.

"You have arrived!"

"Emma, please tell me this house has a pool somewhere..." Ruby was looking around in amazement.

"Yes, it’s a nice house, isn’t it? But no, it doesn’t have a pool..."

"Ah... it’s a shame... anyway, I don’t know if you noticed the heartfelt looks that exchanged our Princess with that beautiful blond... friend of Killian’s?"

"That’s David, the band’s new guitarist..."

Emma and Ruby watched Mary Margaret giggling. Their friend was completely enchanted by the charming David, who was chatting with fellow band members.

"Hey... is that girl an Emma's friend?" David asked Killian.

"Mate, there are two brunettes, both friends of Emma’s here at the party... I hope you’re not talking about Ruby because she’s not totally your type. You’re too much of a prince and a good boy for someone like her... to spit out your bones for breakfast!" Everybody chuckled, knowing Ruby.

"Ruby’s the girl with the short hair?"

"Ah, no, that’s Mary Margaret and that, Dave, is totally your type. Together you would form a pair like Snow White and Prince Charming!" Again, they all giggled.

The party proceeded cheerfully. Soon the two children were put to sleep in Nicholas’s nursery so that the two mothers could also relax and enjoy the party.

At one point Emma, looking around, noticed that Killian was not there. She looked all over the house and found him in the bedroom, was it their bedroom? They should have discussed that particular.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Ah, Will spilled a shot of rum on my shirt, I was putting on a clean t-shirt." He didn’t even look up, he was there, standing in front of his closet, with his shirt completely open and Emma felt the desperate desire to fuck him instantly. She approached him and embraced him from behind, pressing against his back, holding his arms around his thin, toned waist and leaning his head on his shoulder blades.

"I love you." She felt him stiff for a moment and realized he was trying to turn to her.

"I love you, too."

"I discovered I had a weakness for a new version of Killian Jones..."

"I have different versions of myself?" He asked amused.

"Oh, yeah. There’s the friend version. There’s the son version. There’s the little brother version. There’s the common boy version. The rockstar version, which is sexy as hell. The shy version, which has resurfaced in recent weeks and I missed it so much and I didn’t even know it. The version in love, which I love. The angry version, which is very exciting but not one of my favorites, especially if you’re angry with me. The happy version. The sex version, which until tonight was by far my favorite." She paused, smiling at him maliciously.

"None of this is a version of me you discovered tonight..."

"No, it’s true... I already knew these versions... tonight I saw the future version of you... Killian Jones daddy version... and, oh my God, I think it could be my favorite of all... I want a family with you, Killian... I love you so much..."

Killian looked at her with wide eyes, incredulous and excited. He kissed her first gently and then with more and more passion. She responded to his kisses with equal love and soon they began to want to be alone in the house. Killian pressed his hard erection against her stomach, and Emma felt her legs getting weaker.

"God, damn party... I’d like everyone to disappear, take you to our bed and fuck you until you never remember your name again..."

Emma smiled at those words and moved away from him. "Later you can do this, pirate... for now I can help you with this... situation... this really hard situation, man... it’s really hard and big..."

Killian growled, laying passionate kisses on her neck, who slowly bowed down, until she was kneeling before him, watching him with intense gaze and in love.

Emma grazed her big swelling in his groin with both hands, then went on to slowly open his jeans and lower them, along with his boxers. Both watched his powerful erection finally gain freedom. Killian sighed from the relief of no longer being forced into clothes, while Emma licked her lips slightly, excited. They looked at each other and smiled, before Emma, without ever interrupting her gaze, approached the tip of his cock and began to give small, delicate blows with her tongue. When she heard him moaning, she opened her lips and welcomed him into her damp heat, moving slowly, alternating moments in which she hollowed her cheeks to suck at moments in which she gave long licks with her tongue, from the base to the tip. She saw him begin to swing his hips, with increasing strength, then she stopped and waited for his confused look to rest on her. "Come for me, Killian... come for me, my love..." She immediately welcomed him back between her lips, pushing him to the bottom of her throat, relaxing her muscles and preparing for his release. She felt his hands twisting between her long hair and his thrusts becoming increasingly irregular, until she felt his warm seed dripping down her throat. She waited for his hips to relax before letting go and getting up. She wiped her mouth with one hand, while he claimed her mouth for a scorching kiss. She helped him to get dressed and they returned to the party.

As soon as they got back into the living room, they were immediately approached by Will. "Guys, I’ll give you a friendly advice. Avoid your parents for a few minutes because we can clearly see in your face what you have just done. Don’t traumatize those three poor people with the image of you, Emma, while you blow this idiot. And fuck, Jones, fix that hair, you practically have a sign on your head that says, 'I just got fucked! '"

Killian chuckled and Emma blushed furiously, moving away to join Ruby, sitting on one of the sofas with Belle. Ruby looked at her with a little wolf smile.

"Oh, Emma... I see you’re really enjoying the party... but maybe Killian a little more!"

"Damn, is it that obvious?"

"Oh, so you confirm?"

"Hell, yeah, I needed a few minutes alone with him..."

"Well done, girl. It’s about time you made me proud of you. You both made me proud of you tonight."

"Both of you? Wait, where’s Mary Marg-"

Emma muttered when she saw, hidden in a corner, David and Mary Margaret engaged in a rather hot kissing session.

"This party is turning into an orgy..." snorted Emma, amused.

After a few hours the friends left and their families, including Emma’s, retreated to the guest rooms. Emma and Killian reached their bedroom and snuck into the shower together. During the shower, Killian thanked Emma at least three times for the attention she received during the party. Then he took her to bed where he thanked her and adored her all night.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma looked at the size of her clothes lying on their bed (okay, they talked about it and Killian said he hoped that she would consider it their bed, so that was their bed and that was their home. So they were roommates? But the roommates don’t sleep in the same bed and they don’t fuck each other - okay, perhaps they do this - however, they will also have to clarify the question of cohabitation as soon as possible). She was desperate. Belle and Will were getting married in two days and she didn’t know what to wear yet. He envied Killian (and Robin and Jefferson and David) so much that they would wear tuxedos matching the groom’s tuxedo. She couldn’t even use one of her stage clothes, being totally white. She needed to shop.

She snorted out of the room, looking for Killian, to find him in the music room, obviously, busy playing the piano. She looked at him from the door, unseen. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and he was barefoot. He was irresistible. But she was a woman with a mission and had no time to think about her sexy, sweet, romantic, wonderful, passionate (and many other things) boyfriend.

"Babe, I have to go out, I need a dress for Saturday."

He looked up and smiled at her. "Do you want company?"

"I don’t want to interrupt your work..."

"I still need a break, so if you want, I can be your driver."

He had such a sweet smile that he could hardly refuse. "Let’s take the yellow carriage, though!"

"As you wish."

It was now mid-afternoon, they had already visited 8 boutiques and she had tried at least 40 different clothes, but had not yet found the perfect one. Killian seemed exhausted, dragging several bags and packages (because yes, she had not found the dress for the wedding, but she had seen many other pieces for her wardrobe that she could hardly leave in stores!), but he had not yet dared to raise a complaint. Well, he actually complained a few million times, said he was starving, very, very. It was probably true, given the amount of food he usually swallowed. Still a shop, Emma thought, and then he would take him to eat. She couldn’t let his sexy rock star pass out!

They went into a small shop, it wasn’t a big designer. It looked like a kind of tailoring. Emma was disheartened, but Killian, after collapsing on a small chair, pointed to a mannequin wearing a wonderful red dress.

"It’s beautiful, Killian... but isn’t it a bit too much? I mean, it’s red... can I wear a red dress to a wedding? That dress shouts exactly ‘Look at me!’"

"Love, it’s not the dress that cries out, ‘look at me!', but you. You could wear a trash bag, literally, and by the way, everyone would look at you..."

Emma blushed and kissed him gently. "All right... let’s see if anyone can help me try it."

At that moment a small lady appeared who, quickly undressed the mannequin, dragged Emma in the back of the shop.

"Darling, listen to an old maid like me. I heard what your boyfriend said. Well, marry him. Don’t let him get away!"

Emma chuckled. "I won’t!"

Once ahe put on the dress, ahe looked at the mirror and wished ahe never had to take it off again.

"Miss, you’re wonderful! Do you want him to see you or is it a surprise?"

"Let’s make it a surprise... I’ll take it!"

When Killian saw Emma return to the showroom wearing her clothes he was a bit disappointed that this time she had not asked his opinion (and also worried. If she had not chosen and taken the dress, that afternoon had not yet reached the end and he was soooo hungry!). "Hey, Swan! Where the hell’s the dress?"

"In this bag. I bought it."

"And you won’t let me see it on?" He made a feigned face.

"No, it’ll be a surprise."

***

It was Will and Belle’s wedding day. Emma woke up first and decided to make breakfast for both of them and take him to bed. When Emma returned to the room, she found Killian still asleep. She put down the tray and sat astride his boyfriend’s hips, who immediately opened his eyes.

"Hey, sleeping boy... well-woken."

He moaned, leaning slightly and laying his hands on her hips. "That’s a good awakening. You’re a little overdressed though, love."

"Killian, we don’t have time, I have to get ready..."

He stretched his hand under her shorts and squeezed her butt tight, making her moan. "Do we really have no time?" He asked her, pressing her hips against his own swollen groin.

Emma gasped, swirling her hips. "Okay, maybe we have time for a quickie..."

"There’s my girl..." He grazed her damp folds while she discovered her hard, upright erection. Emma rose and slowly descended upon him, letting him enter her soft, slippery flesh. She rode him passionately, while he stimulated her clit to orgasm. Orgasm that overwhelmed them after a few pushes, leaving them sweaty and satisfied.

Emma ran to the bathroom and started taking a shower and washing her hair. When the water ran out, Killian entered the bathroom, completely naked, and slipped into the shower. Emma was still in her bathrobe, wearing makeup when he got out of the shower. She watched him tie a towel on his hips and, with another, dry his hair. When Emma came out of the bathroom, still in her bathrobe, he was already wearing the black tuxedo pants, the white shirt, the red band and was struggling with the red bow tie. He was even wearing brand-new shoes, black Converse. Emma snorted.

"What’s going on, baby?"

"You’re ready! And I’m still in my bathrobe!"

"If it were up to me, love, you might as well stay like this. Even better, we could go to bed..." He accompanied it all with a swaying of eyebrows and a mischievous smile.

"Get out or we’ll never be ready in time!"

"Aye, aye!"

Emma chuckled and resumed preparing. She heard him humming in the hallway and smiled happily.

Killian was sitting on the couch waiting, when he heard the bedroom door open. He got up and went towards her. When he saw her his jaw fell. It was so amazing.

"Love... you look stunning."

"Thank you... and you’re-"

"I know."

They both giggled as Killian held her arm and together they went to the elevator.

The wedding would take place in a wonderful New York country club. When they parked in the parking lot reserved for wedding guests French - Scarlett, Emma opened her eyes to the wonderful view that opened before her eyes.

They soon reached the garden where the wedding would take place and Emma chuckled when she saw the other four band members dressed exactly like Killian, including the groom.

"What’s up, Swan, do you think we’re ridiculous?" She asked with a smile. "The bride loves red, and Will let her choose her and our clothes."

A few minutes later they all took their seats and the ceremony began. Belle was gorgeous in her dress with red details and Emma was moved several times. Killian seemed slightly uncomfortable, but when she asked for clarification he sketched it out.

After the ceremony they moved inside and Emma and Killian took their seats on the small stage. When they were told that the newlyweds were about to enter, they began to sing.

It's always been a mystery to me  
How two hearts can come together  
And love can last forever  
But now that I have found you, I believe  
That a miracle has come  
When God sends the perfect one  
Now gone are all my questions about why  
And I've never been so sure of anything in my life

I wonder what God was thinking  
When He created you  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need  
Because He made all my dreams come true  
When God made you  
He must have been thinking about me

I promise that wherever you may go  
Wherever life may lead you  
With all my heart I'll be there too  
From this moment on I want you to know  
I'll let nothing come between us  
And I will love the ones you love  
Now gone are all my questions about why  
And I've never been so sure of anything in my life

I wonder what God was thinking  
When He created you  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need  
Because He made all my dreams come true  
When God made you  
He must have been thinking about me

He made the sun He made the moon  
To harmonize in perfect tune  
One can't move without the other  
They just have to be together  
And that is why I know it's true  
You're for me and I'm for you  
'Cause my world just can't be right  
Without you in my life

I wonder what God was thinking  
When He created you  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need  
Because He made all my dreams come true

He must have heard every prayer I've been praying  
Yes He knew everything I would need  
When God made you  
When dreams come true  
When God made you  
He must have been thinking about me  
Throughout the song, Killian held her hand, giving her looks and smiles in love.

Emma felt her heart burst with joy and emotion.

After their performance they joined the rest of the party, eating, drinking and dancing. The end of the day arrived too early. It had been a magical day for everyone and Emma found herself longing for Killian to propose. But he had already done it and she had refused. She never realized until then how much she wanted to be able to relive that moment and change her answer. She wanted to live a day like Belle’s. She wanted to join Killian and exchange their votes. She wanted to become his and that he become her. For all intents and purposes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess we had a happy ending... as you may have guessed we are in the home stretch of arrival. I think we will still have one or two chapters... we'll see!

Emma woke up and immediately stretched out towards the part of Killian’s bed, to find it empty and cold and perfectly tidy. She opened her terrified eyes wide, before she remembered that he had been on tour on the West Coast for three weeks already. He only came home for half a day, dealing with the stress of hours of travel, only to be able to spend a couple of hours with her, because, he said he felt terribly missing her and needed to make sure that she was still at home and did not run away. Emma had cried desperately from emotion and joy. Then she had cried again when he had to leave. Since then they had only seen each other using Skype and only for a few minutes a day. She felt so alone, despite seeing her friends almost every day. She felt like she was missing a piece of her heart, and that was it. Killian had left and taken Emma’s heart with him.

But this would be the last day. Tomorrow he would come home. To her. She would have had a few days off before starting a tour on their side of the continent. And she would have gone with him.

***

Emma watched the stage from her backstage corner, sitting on a stool next to Mary Margaret who had officially become David’s girlfriend.

"So, how does it feel to be backstage for the first time?"

"It’s so exciting! Look how many people... When you’re in the audience, you can’t see it, but from up here, damn it, that’s an ocean of people!"

Emma smiled at her friend’s enthusiasm. At that moment Killian’s arms enveloped her life and he placed a sweet kiss on her head.

"My ladies... are you ready for the show?"

"Always, my love!" Emma smiled at him happily, noting in passing the wink that he winked at Mary Margaret, to which she responded with a discreet nod.

"All right, love, let’s get started."

They watched Will, Robin, Jefferson and David go on stage and take their positions and start playing. When it was his time to start singing, Killian also reached the stage and joined the other boys.

"It’s been almost two hours that Killian has been on stage, he’s never been standing still and he doesn’t look tired at all... how does he have all that energy?" Mary Margaret looked at her friend amused.

"Well, I guess he’s one of the lucky few who managed to find exactly the job he’s always wanted to do, so he never gets tired of it..."

Mary Margaret nodded and opened her mouth to add something, when they both turned their heads to the stage, when they heard Killian speak.

"We’re almost at the end of this concert, it was great... you guys were great. The next song is dedicated to the owners of our hearts. Each of us has a partner, and it is to them that we dedicate it." She paused and looked at Emma, smiling sweetly at her. "This is for you, my love. I will love you until the end of the world."

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

The entire audience, as well as Emma and Mary Margaret, sang with him. When the song ended, Killian paused, looking Emma in the eye.

"We are at the very last song tonight... the song we chose is one of the first ones we performed as a band. It’s actually not on any of our albums, it was written by me, Graham and Robin when we were about 18. It had great meaning then and it has even more meaning tonight."

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Killian walked to Emma, who looked at him with perplexity, and took her by the hand and dragged her to the stage. When both were visible again, the audience rejoiced.

"Killian, what are you doing?"

He looked at her and smiled and sang again.

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

At that moment Emma noticed that she had her eyes covered with tears and her heart filled with emotion.

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Killian placed himself in front of her and looked into her eyes, stroking her hair and continuing to sing.

And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you,  
Girl, I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be better, better  
That day when...

Killian left her hand and, slowly, knelt before her.

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
[…]

He looked at her intensely before he spoke. "So, Swan, what do you say this time? Will you marry me?"

Emma, with her face streaked with tears knelt beside him, without speaking.

"Love, please don’t say no again."

Emma chuckled before she kissed him. "I love you. Of course I want to marry you."

Killian opened his eyes wide, a little incredulous, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you too. I will love you until the end of the world."

The audience exploded (and so did the other members of the band) while the two, after getting up, were exchanging a passionate kiss.

When they parted to catch their breath, Killian took the microphone again and greeted his audience. "Well, guys, this time she said yes... So I’m gonna say goodbye and go home and celebrate privately with my girlfriend." Having said that, he placed the microphone on the auction and took Emma in his arms, just like a bride, and left the stage.

When they were behind the scenes, surrounded only by friends, he handed her the ring. The same as seven years before. "I kept it all these years, thinking I’d make a reminder so I wouldn’t put my heart on the line again. Now I know I kept it because it was meant for you. I didn’t get another one for that reason. If you want another one we can chang-"

Emma silenced him with a kiss. "Shut up, lovely idiot. That’s perfect. It was perfect years ago and it’s perfect even more now." He put it on her finger and then kissed her hand gently.

Killian looked at the people around them. "Gentlemen... good evening... we’ll talk in at least 3 days!" 

He took her back into his arms and took her home. Into their home.


	17. Chapter 17

Killian looked up and looked at the environment around him. He was in the Storybrooke City Park, near a centuries-old oak tree. In front of him were arranged many white chairs, almost all occupied by their friends and their families. Next to him were Liam, Robin, David, Jefferson and Will, his best men. There was also a chair, empty, on which lay a photo of Graham. Not far from them had been placed a beautiful white piano, which was played by their old music teacher. He was playing relaxing music when someone signaled the man of the bride’s arrival.

Killian straightened his back while Will and Robin mocked him for the tension he radiated. He knew he shouldn’t have, but there was a voice in his mind that said she wouldn’t come, that she would leave him again.

The bridesmaids appeared, all wearing a forget-me-not color dress, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Belle, Elsa and Regina, and behind them, slowly, arrived Emma, arm in arm with her father James.

When she saw him she smiled sweetly, and he responded with a smile that could light up the whole world.

When she stood in front of him, James shook his hand and gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder, before leaving to take a seat next to his wife.

Killian took Emma’s hand and put a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You’re so beautiful." And she really was, in that simple, white dress, without too many frills, embellished with a long lace veil. In her hands a bouquet of white roses enriched with small spots of color given by the forget-me-not, the same flower that he and his best men had in the pocket of the jacket. When he asked why she had chosen it, she replied that those flowers had the same color as his eyes and that they had always made her think of him.

"You’re quite charming yourself." And he really was, too, in a nice bespoke suit, black, with a white shirt that emphasized his slim waist. The tie was black, and he wore Converse at the foot, obviously coordinated with the flowers chosen by Emma. She laughed when he showed her the shoes he was going to wear. She said he was her wonderful ocean-eyed idiot. 

***

The ceremony was a lot of fun and once finished they moved to another area of the park, where a tent was set up for refreshments. Everyone had fun, ate and drank. Killian’s best men did not fail to tell embarrassing stories about him, making all the guests laugh and amuse, except the groom.

When it was time for their first dance, he held her tightly in his arms. "I can’t wait to leave for our honeymoon. I won’t let you leave the room for at least 3 days." She laughed, blushing gently. "Maybe we’ll be back home in three!" He laughed.

She looked at him for a moment. "No, I don’t think so."

He opened his eyes wide. "Oh. Is it too soon?"

She smiled. "No. We’re not back home in three, because we are three already now. Congratulations, hubby, in a few months you’re going to be a dad."

He kissed her, lifting her in his arms and turning her, without ever removing her lips from hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. 
> 
> Thanks to all.

4 years later

Killian had been onstage for almost two hours and he didn’t look tired at all.

The Rogers were at the last tracks of the concert, when he looked at her behind the scenes, smiling. When the song ended, he repositioned the microphone on the stand and walked backstage. He gave her a sweet kiss and took by the hand, one for each part, the two little blondes who were next to Emma, and then returned to the stage.

The audience rejoiced when they saw him return, holding the twins by the hand.

Killian sat the girls on the ground, then took the microphone and sat next to them on the floor.

"This are Hope and Alice." He pointed one at a time to the two girls, placing a kiss on each girl’s forehead, who looked at their father with eyes in love. "This song is for them. And for Holly, for Anna and for Adele. The princesses of their daddies, who took our hearts and will never leave them." By some strange twist of fate all the band members, except David who was not yet a father, had only daughters, Robin and Regina had their little Holly, Jefferson and Victor had adopted a young girl named Anna and Will and Belle had only welcomed their little Adele a month earlier.

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

The audience rejoiced, moved and happy. On the giant screens behind the band were broadcast images of the children’s families, private and public images, corny or ridiculous.

Killian stood up and took Alice in his arms, holding Hope’s hand. He looked at Emma and beckoned her to join him. When she was by his side everyone in the audience saw the delightful belly protruding in front of her.

"As you can see the Jones family will grow soon. This time with a change of trend, because after so many princesses it was time to bring to the world a small generation of pirates!"

The audience screamed again, congratulating the arrival of the new, little Jones.

Three months later, a new photo was posted on Killian’s Twitter page. It was taken in their house, in the nursery, and you could see Emma sitting in a rocking chair with the baby in her arms, and Alice and Hope on the side. Behind them there was a large mirror in which the image of Killian was reflected, busy taking the photo. The two girls looked at her little brother with wonder, while her mother looked at Killian, with eyes in love.

As a caption of the photo Killian wrote:

"Welcome home, Henry Graham Jones.   
The best family in the universe! I will love you till the end of the world."

**Author's Note:**

> The songs you read in this ff are the following:
> 
> Start a fire - Ryan Star  
> My demons - Starset  
> In my veins - Andrew Belle  
> The story - Brandi Carlile  
> Stitches - Shawn Mendes (Hailee Steinfield's duet version)  
> Little do you know - Alex & Sierra (I imagine this song sung in reverse, in the version of Emma and Killian, Emma sung Alex's part, Killian sung Sierra's part)  
> Say something - A great big world ft. Christina Aguilera  
> Unconditionally - Katy Perry (Megan Nicole & Jason Chen cover version)  
> When God made you - NewSong ft. Natalie Grant  
> All of me - John Legend  
> Marry me - Jason Derulo  
> Cinderella - Steven Curtis Chapman


End file.
